Little Sisters And Big Trouble
by sharon mills
Summary: Tony's sixteen-year-old half sister, whom he never knew about, goes to him for help. The gang must protect her, her two sisters, and Tony from their Father. WARNING: Contains past and present child abuse. WARNING: will have spanking of minors later on.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

Little Sisters And Big Trouble

Chapter # 1

SUMMARY: A sixteen-year-old girl shows up at NCIS claiming to be Tony's half sister, and claiming to have evidence that their father is selling top secret government information. The gang has to protect the girl, her two younger sisters, and Tony. They also get an insight on Tony's disturbing past.

WARNING: Contains reference to past and present physical and mental child abuse.

WARNING: Contains a few bad words.

WARNING: Will contain spanking of a teen and children in later chapters.

Gibbs, Ziva, and Tim were sitting in the bullpen, typing their reports on the case they had just closed. Tony was in court, giving testimony about another case. The rest of the team had already given their testimonies.

The elevator dinged and Phillip from security exited the elevator, but it was his companion that gained the attention of the agents. She was around sixteen, with a lean and tall body. Her dark hair flowed down her back and ended just above her butt. The teenager had a black eye, a split lip, and a large bruise on her check.

Gibbs was at her side immediately.

"She came in looking for Agent DiNozzo." Phillip said. "Wouldn't say anything else, asked me not to call for a doctor."

Gibbs nodded and the man left.

"What's your name?" Gibbs asked gently.

"Alexis." Was the soft reply. "I need to see Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"He's in court right now, I'm his boss Jethro Gibbs. This is Agent Tim McGee and Officer Ziva David."

"When will he be back?" The teen asked.

"Soon. In the meantime, I want you to meet someone else. Ducky's a doctor….."

"No!" She gasped with fear in her green eyes, as she stepped back. "No doctors."

"It's okay, Alexis." Gibbs said, his voice still gentle. "Ducky's a good man, he won't hurt you."

"No." The teen insisted, her eyes darting around franticly. Gibbs knew she was looking for an escape.

"Okay, no doctors." Gibbs said, slowly reaching out a hand, but Alexis only backed up further and was now up against the wall. Gibbs let his hand drop to his side.

"I need to talk to Agent DiNozzo." She said, her voice desperate.

"McGee." Gibbs said softly.

"I tried his cell, but he didn't answer." Tim said, his eyes on the teenager. "The court clerk said he's still in court."

Gibbs noticed Ziva talking quietly on her phone and knew she was talking to Ducky.

"Do you know Tony?" Gibbs asked the girl, trying to calm her.

"Who?" she asked.

That answers that question, Gibbs thought. "Agent DiNozzo, he goes by Tony." He told her.

"No Sir, never met him."

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

"Because he got out." She said.

"Out of what?"

"Mom said he got away, said he might help us get away."

"If you and your Mom are in trouble." Gibbs said, softly. "Then Tony will help you, so will I."

"Mom's dead." She said.

Alexis saw an older man walking slowly her way, and saw the little black bag he was carrying. She started moving towards the elevator, her back still pressed against the wall.

"I said no doctors!" she yelled.

"It's okay, Alexis." Gibbs said gently, as he motioned for Ducky to stop. "We just want to make sure you are okay."

Alexis turned and ran, but Gibbs easily caught her and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She started screaming for him to let her go and kicking his legs with her feet, but Gibbs didn't loosen his grip.

"He'll tell Father!" The teen screamed, "He'll punish Kari and Al! Let me go!"

Ducky quickly took a syringe out of his bag and went to them, then he gently injected the girl with the needle. Her struggles lessened and soon she was asleep. Gibbs bent down and gently lifted the girl, with one arm under her knees and the other under her back.

"We need to get her into the Director's office." Ducky said. "And onto her couch, there are three dead bodies on the autopsy tables and I do not believe that she needs to see them."

Gibbs nodded and started carrying the sleeping teen.

Tim stepped in front of him and said, "I'll carry her boss, I imagine your legs are pretty sore."

Gibbs nodded and passed the teen to him, his legs were sore where the girl had kicked him.

Tim carried the teen up the stairs, with Ziva hurrying ahead to open the doors. She walked though the outer office, right past Cynthia.

"Hey, Ziva." The woman called after her, then stopped when she saw the others enter.

Ziva open the Director's door and walked in, without knocking.

"Ziva." Jenny said, a little annoyance in her voice. "You have been around Jethro far too long."

Then the other's walked in and Jenny stood up. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Director." Ducky said, as Tim lied the teen on the sofa. "But this child needed a soft place to rest, while I examined her."

"Here Jethro." Ducky had found a small black ladies wallet in the pocket of the teen's jeans. "Ziva, I could use your assistance."

Ziva knelt beside Ducky and helped him.

"What is going on Jethro?" Jenny asked.

He told her about what happened in the bullpen, as he went through the wallet. He pulled out a driver's license and a high school student id.

"She's Alexis Maria DiNozzo." Gibbs said, surprised by the last name.

"DiNozzo?" Tim asked.

"Yeah." He tossed her license to him, "Run it."

"On it, Boss." He headed for the door.

"Hey." Gibbs called out, causing him to stop and turn towards him.

Gibbs pointed to Jenny's computer and Tim looked at her. the Director nodded and Tim sat at her desk and started typing.

"This poor child has been used as a punching bag." Ducky said sadly. "Her body is covered in bruises."

"How long?" Gibbs asked as he tried to control his anger.

"I am not one hundred present sure." The ME admitted. "But I believe for no longer then three or four months."

"Found her, Boss." Tim said. "She's sixteen, her Mother is Denise Miller. Her Father is……"

"Is who, McGee." Gibbs asked when the younger man paused. "Anthony DiNozzo Senior. Boss, she's Tony's half sister."

"And Kari and Al? Are they her sister and brother?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Both are her sisters." Tim replied. Kari Francis and Allison Alexandria DiNozzo. Kari is six and Allison is ten. Their parents devoiced just after Kari was born and the Mother went back to her maiden name. She received full custody of the girls, their Father didn't even try to get custody. Their Mother was killed in a car crash three months ago and the Father gained custody."

"Where are they now?"

"School. All three attend Brier, it's a private school."

"Go pick them up and bring them here." Gibbs said. "Ducky, are you done with Ziva?"

"Yes."

"Ziva go with him."

"And if the school does not release them into our custody?" Ziva asked.

"I will arrange it." Jenny said.

Tim and Ziva left.

"Is she alright, Ducky?" Jenny asked, as the man stood up.

"She will be fine." He smiled.

"If she was afraid of Ducky telling her Father." Jenny said. "Then he is probably the one who did this."

"I know." Gibbs said, anger evident in his hard voice. "And that means that he probably did the same thing to Tony."

"I highly doubt that Tony knew about the girls." Ducky said. "He would never leave children in the care of an abusive father."

The phone on Jenny's desk buzzed and her assistant's voice came on. "Ma'am, Agent DiNozzo is here."

"Send him in Cynthia."

The door opened and Tony walked in. "Hey, Boss. McGoo's message you wanted to see me ASAP, or he called me a sap. One of the two."

"Probably the second." Gibbs replied.

Tony noticed the girl on the sofa and his smile vanished, "What happened to her?" he asked in concern.

"We believe her Father beat her up." Gibbs said, noticing the flicker of pain in the younger man's eyes.

"Who is she?"

"Alexis DiNozzo."

"Her Father in custody?"

Gibbs stared at him for a brief moment, then figured out that Tony thought he was saying his name, instead of the girl's last name.

"Tony." Gibbs said. "Her name is Alexis DiNozzo."

"You said that Boss…what was that for?" he rubbed the back of his head where Gibbs had just smacked him.

"Pay attention, bone head." Gibbs growled. "Her name is Alexis DiNozzo."

"I heard you the….." He stopped and looked at the girl in surprise. "Her last name is DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, she's your half sister."

"Y…you sure?"

"Yeah, McGee pulled up her information." He told Tony about what happened in the bullpen, and about McGee's discovery and about sending McGee and Ziva after the younger girls.

Tony sank into a chair in front of Jenny's desk, not taking his eyes off of the sleeping girl.

"You okay, Tony?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Yeah." Tony lied. He was stunned and painful memories washed over him.

"Is it possible that your father did this to her?" Jenny asked.

"That bastard is not my father." He hissed. Then in a quiet voice he said, "It's more then possible." He looked up at Gibbs and said, "I should have known he'd have more kids, I should have known."

"What he did is not your fault." Gibbs said, seeing the guilt and fear in Tony's eyes. "It wasn't your fault then and it's not your fault now."

"I should have known." Tony repeated, returning his eyes to the sleeping teen.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"He used to hit me a lot, then he disowned me." Tony stood up and headed for the door, trying his best to control his emotions. "End of story."

"Tony." Gibbs called out, but the younger man continued out the door.

"Let him be, Jethro." Ducky said, as Gibbs started to follow. "Give him some time to process what has just happened."

Gibbs nodded.

McGee and Ziva walked into a large school and were met at the door by three security guards.

"May we help you?" One of them asked.

"Agent McGee and Officer David." Tim said, as they showed them their badges. "We are here to pick up Kari and Allison DiNozzo."

"Come with me." The guard led them down a hallway and into a large office. Two girls were sitting at a table. The older one had her dark hair cut short, just below her ears. The younger girl's dark hair was very curly and cascaded down to the middle of her back. The older girl had her right arm in a sling.

The guard spoke quietly to a woman in the office, then left. The woman walked over to them.

"I am Melissa Garner." She said, eyeing them coolly. "I do not like being threatened."

"We just arrived." Tim said, a little confused. "We haven't threatened anyone."

"I received a phone call from a Director Shepard." The woman continued. "And was informed to hand the girls over to you or face charges." She turned to the girls and said, "Go with them."

"Yes Ma'am." The older girl said, standing up and taking the younger girl's hand.

"Stay where you are Allison." A deep voice said from behind Tim and Ziva. They turned to see a man standing in the doorway. He was tall and muscular, with short dark hair. They couldn't help but notice that he looked a lot like Tony.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" McGee asked.

"Yes."

"I am Agent McGee and this is……."

"I don't give a damn who you are." The man growled. "Leave."

"We were just about to do that." Ziva said.

"Without my children." DiNozzo growled.

"They are coming with us." McGee said. "Now please step aside."

"Like hell they are."

"We will take them with us." Ziva said, stepping towards the man and standing toe to toe with him. The man towered over her, but she did not back down. "Now please step aside."

The man aimed a punch at her, but she easily ducked. Then she grabbed his arm, spun him around, and slammed him into a wall with his arm pinned behind his back.

"Come on girls." Tim turned towards the girls and saw that the younger one was hiding behind the older one. Both looked scared and the youngest was crying softly. "It's okay." He said softly. "We will take you to Alexis."

"Alexis?" Allison asked, looking at him. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine, and she's waiting on you."

"Come on, Kari." She said.

Tim ushered them in front of him. Ziva released the man, then followed.

"I'm calling my lawyer!" The man shouted after them. "I will have your badges!"

"Father's mad." Kari cried.

"It'll be okay." Tim said, "We will protect you."

"Did Alexis find Agent DiNozzo?" Allison asked.

"Yeah."

"Will he help us?"

"Yes he will."

Tim and Ziva lead them to their car and they all climbed inside.

Tony walked into the stairwell and sat at the top of the stairs, he figured he'd get some privacy there. His emotions were running wild and he was trying his best to control them. He had three sisters, three sisters who were being abused. He had to help them, but was scared.

He hated to admit it, but he was scared of Anthony DiNozzo Sr. He hadn't seen him since he was fifteen, since the last beating. He tried his best to bury that part of his life, to hide it from his friends. But knew he had to tell them, and hope that they would forgive him. Hope that they would still want to be his friends. Hope that they would not hate him.

A few silent tears rolled down his cheeks, but he ignored them. With a sigh, he stood up. He knew he had to tell the truth now, after all these years. And the first person he had to tell was Gibbs.

"Please don't hate me Boss." He whispered as he exited the stairwell. "Please don't disown me too. I didn't mean to kill my Mom, it was an accident."

Please let me know what you think. I will have another chapter up soon. If anyone likes the plot and characters, I plan on writing many stories with Alexis, Kari, and Allison.


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS

Little Sisters And Big Trouble

Chapter # 2

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tony walked back into the Director's office and saw that Alexis was still asleep, Ducky was kneeling beside her. Jenny and Gibbs were perched on the desk.

"You okay Tony?" Jenny asked with concern.

"Yeah." He lied. "Did you hear from Ziva and McGee?"

"They are on their way back with the girls." Gibbs informed him. "DiNozzo Sr. showed up at school, tried to stop them from taking them."

"They okay?"

"Yeah."

"Boss, I need to talk to you."

Gibbs nodded, then stood up to follow the younger man out. But both men stopped when they saw the teenager starting to stir.

"W…what happened?" she asked, as Ducky helped her sit up. Her eyes went wide when she saw Ducky.

"It's okay, Alexis." Tony said, sitting on the sofa beside her. Ducky stood up and moved back to give them some privacy. "Ducky's a good man, he won't allow Father to hurt you."

"He won't tell him?" she asked.

"He'll tell him, but he won't let him hurt you. None of us will."

"Are you Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yes, call me Tony."

"My sisters….."

"They are fine." Tony assured her. "A couple friends of mine are bringing them here now, should be here soon."

"Mom said you got out, said maybe you could help us." She said.

"Your Mom was right." Tony said, taking her hands in his.

Alexis looked at Gibbs and said "I'm sorry for kicking you."

"It's okay." Gibbs smiled at her, "You were scared and you didn't know me."

"Alexis." Tony said. "What happened?"

"Father was always abusive, always hitting us. Then when Kari was just a baby, he let us go. I was ten and Al was four. I couldn't believe he let us go, I kept expecting him to come after us. Mom said she had an insurance policy." She took a silver chain from around her neck, a heart shaped locket hung from it. She handed Tony the chain and locket.

"Mom said that Father wouldn't come after us as long as we had that, but she never told me what it was. Mom died three months ago and we were sent back to Father. We tried telling them about the abuse, but they wouldn't listen." She looked into Tony's eyes and he saw unshed tears in her eyes. "They believed us, I know they did. But Father paid them off."

Tony nodded and said, "He's very good at that."

"The abuse started the day after Mom's funeral." The teenager went on. "Today was the first chance I had to bring this to you. Mom tracked you down a year ago, told me about you. She said you were my half brother and that you got away from Father. She said to give this to you if he ever came back."

Tony opened the locket and saw a small computer chip inside. "I know a very smart computer geek that can get all the information off of here."

"He was really mad this morning." The teen said. "I thought he was really going to kill me, you can't let him take us back."

"I won't." Tony assured her. "I promise."

Jenny's phone buzzed and Cynthia said, "Agent McGee and Officer David are here."

"Send them in." Jenny said.

The door opened and they entered, along with Kari and Allison. The younger girls rushed over to Alexis.

"Kari, Al." The teen said. "This is Anthony, he goes by Tony."

"Hey, girls." He smiled. He saw the ten-year-old's arm in the sling. "What happened?"

"I fell." She said.

"It's okay, Al." Alexis said. "They know that Father hits us, they want to help."

"I didn't get Father's whiskey for him fast enough." The young girl admitted.

"Would it be okay if a friend of mine looked at it, just to make sure it's okay?" Tony asked.

She looked at Alexis who nodded. "Okay." The ten-year-old said.

"Hello my dear." Ducky said, squatting on front of her. "My name s Ducky."

"Al." She said.

"Kari." Tony said to the six-year-old. "I want Ducky to make sure you're okay, too."

The youngest sister also looked at Alexis, who again nodded.

"Okay." She said softly.

Gibbs handed McGee the computer chip. "See what's on here." He said. "Get Abby to help. Ziva, I want to know everything about DiNozzo Sr. And about Miller's death."

They nodded and quickly left to do as they were told.

"Girls." Tony said. "I will be back in a few minutes."

Tony walked out the door and Gibbs followed. Tony wanted to get it out in the open before he chickened out. They walked to the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, Tony hit the switch. But he didn't look at Gibbs or say anything, just stared straight ahead.

"Tony." Gibbs said, softly. But the younger man refused to look at him. "DiNozzo!" the barked name got Tony;s attention and he faced his Boss.

"Boss." Tony said, trying to find the right words. But none seemed right, so he just blurted it out. "I killed My Mom." Then he again turned away from the man, not wanting to the look of disappointment in his face.

Gibbs stood shocked for a few seconds, he was expecting Tony to say that. But he knew there had to be an explanation, Tony could not have killed the woman on purpose.

"What happened?" He asked, his tone gently.

"I was twelve." Tony said, looking straight ahead. "He beat her real bad, she was bleeding a lot. I helped her to the car and was going to drive her to the hospital. I..I was going too fast and hit some loose gravel, I couldn't control the car and it crashed into a tree. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Father told me Mom was dead, I murdered her."

"No you didn't." Gibbs said. "You were trying to get her help, trying to save her. it was an accident."

"I should have been paying more attention to the road." Tony said, his voice distant and small. "I should have been driving slower."

"Hey." Gibbs said sharply, trying to get his attention. "It was an accident, pure and simple."

"I killed her, Gibbs." Tony said, flicking the switch. "I let her down."

The doors opened and Tony walked out. Gibbs started to follow, but decided to give some a little time.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When the two men went back to the Director's office, her and Ducky were standing in the outer office talking.

"They are fine." Duck said, before either man could ask. "Al has several bruises, but not as severe as Alexis. And young Kari has no bruises. Cynthia is with them right now."

"I just got a call from SecNav, he's getting pressure from the top brass to return the girls to their Father. Seems DiNozzo Sr. has a lot of friends in the Navy."

"We can't….." Tony started, but Jenny held up her hand to stop him.

"I know, I am not about to return those girls to him. SecNav has agreed to buy us as much time as possible."

Gibbs' phone rung and he answered it, then hung up without speaking. "Abby and McGee have something."

The four walked down to Abby's lab, Ziva was also in the lab.

"I found nothing." Ziva said. "But Tim and Abby have."

Tim and Abby looked pissed, their looks turned to concern when they saw Tony.

"That bad, huh?" Tony asked.

"Oh Tony!" Abby threw herself at the man and hugged tightly.

"Abbs." Tony croaked out. "I need air."

Abby loosened her grip, but still held on for a moment longer before pulling away.

"It's okay Tony." She said. "You aren't alone now, you have us."

"Thanks Abbs." Tony smiled.

"What was on the chip?" Gibbs wanted to know.

Tim looked at Tony with uncertainty.

"I want to know too, McGee." Tony said.

Tim nodded then said, "Mrs. Miller was a computer expert, she followed several money trials that lead to criminal activities. Apparently DiNozzo Sr. has been selling Naval Secrets to the enemies."

"What kind of secrets?" Gibbs asked.

"Procedures and training objectives, weapons shipments and developments, among others. There was a new sonar about three years ago that was supposed to be able to detect enemy ships a lot sooner then the old ones."

"The research lab working on it was blown up." Gibbs said. "The sonar and all of the records was stolen."

"This chip has proof that it was DiNozzo Sr. who arranged it."

"How airtight is the proof?" Jenny wanted to know.

"Pretty airtight." Tim said, then he looked at Tony. "I'm so sorry, Tony." He said sadly. "But there is more."

"What?" Tony asked.

"A voice recording of DiNozzo Sr. bragging about paying someone to tamper with your Mom's car."

Tony stared at him and Tim Continued. "He says that the wreak that killed your Mom was caused by the tampering…and that…..your Mom was still alive when he got there."

"H….he killed her?" Tony asked, shocked.

"Yes." Tim said.

Tony couldn't believe what he had just heard, he had been blaming himself for his Mom's death all these years.

"Tony." Abby said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tony jerked away and stood up angrily.

"Tony." Abby said again.

"That bastard made me think I killed her!" Tony yelled.

"Now you know the truth." Gibbs said.

Tony turned to leave the lab, but Gibbs grabbed his arm. As upset as Tony was, he was afraid to leave him alone. Tony spun around and punched Gibbs, sending the older man to the floor.

Everyone was shocked about what had just happened, especially Tony. He truly respected and admired Gibbs, thought of him as a Father. A real Father.

Gibbs stood up, rubbing his jaw. "Feel better?' He asked.

"I….I am sorry Gibbs." Tony said, he could feel his eyes watering and he felt ashamed of his tears and ashamed that he just hit his mentor. And ashamed of being Anthony DiNozzo.

"No big deal." Gibbs said.

"I didn't mean to hit you." Tony said.

"It's okay, Tony." Gibbs said.

"W…why did he kill her?" Tony asked, as tears ran down his face. He hated crying, but couldn't help it. An hour ago his life was good, now everything was falling apart. He felt scared and helpless, he hadn't this way in many years. "Why couldn't I save her?"

"There was nothing you could do Tony." Gibbs said.

"I could have killed him when I had the chance." Tony said in a soft voice. "When I was eleven, I found his gun and had it aimed at him while he was sleeping. I tried to pull the trigger, but couldn't." He started crying harder.

"Because you are not a killer." Gibbs said. It hurt him to see Tony this upset. He wrapped his arms around the distraught man and hugged him close. Tony stiffened for a minute, then relaxed into the embrace and cried onto Gibbs; shoulder.

Everyone else left the lab to give them privacy, each vowing to be there for Tony and to make DiNozzo Sr. pay for what he did to their friend.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I want to think everyone for their kind reviews. I will post again soon, let me know what you think. I know Tony breaking down completely is a little out of character, but it seemed right.


	3. Chapter 3

NCIS

Little Sisters And Big Trouble

Chapter # 3

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After a few minutes, Tony pulled away and looked embarrassed. He couldn't believe that he just broke down in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs saw the look and smiled slightly at him "You are not the first grown man to break down and cry, DiNozzo. Trust me, I know. It does not make you weak; you are one of the strongest people I know."

"I am?" Tony asked, as he wiped away the last of his tears.

"Yes you are. You survived your past and got on with your life, that shows strength and courage."

"I am so confused right now, Boss."

"I know. We will get through this together, Tony. Abby was right, you are not alone now."

"Thanks Boss."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Gibbs and Tony walked into the bull pen they saw that Ducky, Jenny, Tim, Ziva, and Abby were already there.

Abby ran to Tony and again threw her arms around the man.

"I'm okay Abbs." Tony said, and this time he wasn't lying. He was still upset, but he knew he wasn't alone. He knew he would be alright.

One of the fax machines beeped and Tim pulled a piece of paper from it. "The arrest and search warrants just came through."

Gibbs looked at Jenny and she smiled back at him. "I sped things along; I also requested that DiNozzo Sr.'s assets be frozen."

"McGee, David." Gibbs said. "With me."

"I'm going to." Tony said.

"No you're not." Gibbs said. When he saw Tony about to argue, he said "Those three girls upstairs need you right now."

Tony nodded and headed upstairs.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tony entered Jenny's office and saw that the three girls and Cynthia were sitting around talking and laughing.

"You girls hungry?" Tony asked.

"Starving." Al said.

"You're always starving." Alexis said.

"Come on, the cafeteria here serves great burgers." Tony said.

"Burgers?" Alexis asked, "Do they have salads?"

"Barbie here is a health freak." Al said, as the three girls followed him out of the office.

"And Butch here is a repulsive slob." Alexis said.

Tony nodded his thanks to Cynthia, then lead the girls to the cafeteria. Tony and Al ordered burgers, fries, and sodas. Alexis ordered a grilled chicken salad and bottled water. Kari ordered chicken strips, fries, and chocolate milk.

"Was there enough information on that chip to arrest him?" Alexis asked, as they began to eat.

"More then enough, he's being picked up now." Tony said.

"He'll be out in a couple hours." Al said. "He's got damn good lawyers."

"Allison!" Alexis scolded. "Watch your mouth."

"He's not getting out, Al." Tony assured the ten-year-old. "He going away for good, not even his high priced lawyers can get him out."

"So it's over?" Kari asked, "He can't hurt us no more?"

"No, Honey." Tony told the six-year-old. "He can't hurt you, it is over."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gibbs, Tim, and Ziva walked up the drive to a massive three story house. Before Gibbs knocked, the door was opened and a very large man was glaring at them.

"We need to see Anthony DiNozzo Sr." Gibbs said, showing the man his badge.

"He isn't here." The man tried to slam the door shut, but Gibbs caught it and reopened it. "We have a search warrant and an arrest warrant." He said, as they walked in.

"I said he wasn't here." The man growled.

They heard the sound of a helicopter landing nearby.

"Back yard." Gibbs said, as they pulled their guns.

"He's trying to squirrel." Ziva said.

"It's rabbit." Tim corrected.

They started to run through the house, but the man stepped in front of them. A quick chop to his throat from Gibbs had the man on his knees gasping for breath.

The three ran out the back in time to see the chopper flying off.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tony and the girls had just finished eating and were leaving the cafeteria, when Tony's phone rung. After hanging up, he looked at the girls.

"He got away." Alexis said, reading the man's face. "He's still out there."

"Yes." Tony said.

Kari grabbed Alexis's hand and stepped as close to her as possible.

"I knew he'd never go to prison." Al said.

"Yes he will." Tony said. "We'll find him, and in the meantime you will be safe."

"He'll just buy some more people and find out where we are." Alexis said.

"You are with people who can't be bought." Tony assured them. "You have my word, you are safe."

"Will you protect us?" Kari asked, as she took a tentative step towards Tony.

"Yes, Sweetheart. I will protect you, and so will the others." Then he smiled and said, "And speaking of the others, I want you three to meet someone."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Abby was in her lab, her music was blaring. She could not believe what she had learned, Tony had three sisters. She wanted to find them and meet them, but also wanted to give them a little space. She knew they had to be scared and needed time to get settled in.

The doors swished open and Abby turned to see Tony and three girls walking in.

"Tony!" she exclaimed, rushing over. She turned the music down and looked at the three girls, they looked a lot like Tony. They all three had his eyes.

"Abbs." Tony said. "Meet Alexis, Allison, and Kari."

"Al." The ten-year-old corrected.

"Girls, this is Abby."

"Oh Tony!" Abby exclaimed, as she wrapped the oldest girl in a tight hug. "They look like you, I can't believe you have sisters, I've always wanted little sisters. Now I have three."

She let go of the startled sixteen-year-old and wrapped Al in a tight hug. "We are going to get along great, it is so good to meet you."

Releasing the ten-year-old, she wrapped the little six-year-old in a hug.

Abby released her and then stood back and looked at them with a big smile on her face. Alexis was looking at her with wide eyes, completely thrown by the woman's enthusiasm. Al was looking at her like the woman had grown another head. And Kari was smiling at her.

"Tony." Abby said, nodding towards Al. "She really looks like you. She's looking at me like you do when I try to explain something about science."

"Are you Tony's sister?" Alexis asked, surprised. Abby had called them little sisters, which would have to mean that her and Tony were brother and sister.

"Not by blood." Abby explained. "But Tony's like a big brother to me. So that makes us sisters."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later, Tony sat at his desk. The girls were with Abby, the four females became instant friends.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Gibbs, Tim, and Ziva exited the elevator.

"Any luck" Tony asked.

"No." Gibbs said. "Any idea where he would run?"

"No, He had to have known about the chip. Why else would he run?"

"We'll find him." Tim assured the man.

"If he killed my Mom." Tony said. "He probably killed the girl's Mom."

"Not likely." Ziva said. "The drunk driver was traced back to several bars, he had been drinking nonstop for five hours."

"Where are the girl?" Gibbs asked.

"With Abby."

"You okay?" Gibbs asked him.

"Yeah."

"Hey guys." Abby said, as her and the girls entered the bullpen.

"Abby ran my fingerprints." Kari said, happily. "There was a match."

All the adults looked at Abby.

"Her Mom had their prints taken." Abby explained.

"Abby's prints had a match too." Kari went on. "She said it was cause she works here." The six-year-old looked at Tony. "Does that mean your prints are in the betabase?"

"Database." Abby corrected with a smile.

"Yes it does." Tony said, smiling at the small girl. He really liked the girls.

"I was about to take the girls on a tour of the building." Abby said.

"She's going to show us where you make Marines cry." Kari said, looking at Gibbs.

"Interrogation rooms." Abby answered Gibbs' raised eyebrow.

"Have fun girls." Tony said.

"Of course we will." Abby said.

Abby and the girls left.

"Tony." Gibbs said. "We need to know everything about DiNozzo Sr. that you can tell us."

"Not much to tell." Tony said, I spent most of my childhood in prep schools, I rarely saw him. when I did, he was always abusive. Especially when he drank."

"How did you get away from him?" Tim asked.

"When My Mom died." Tony said, his voice distant and soft. "I started acting out a lot more. It earned me more beatings, but I couldn't stop myself. He sent me to Military school and basically disowned me. He paid for my tuition, room, and meals. But that was it. I didn't see him again until I was fifteen and got kicked out of military school for decking a teacher. Father beat the crap out of me and left me bleeding on the floor, then left. When he was gone, I ran away. Spent three years wondering from one place to the other, one job to the other. Then when I was eighteen, I got my GED. Then I got a football scholarship to Ohio State. I haven't seen him since I was fifteen."

"Do you think he will come after the girls?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. He didn't come after me."

"I want at least two agent with them at all times just to be safe." Gibbs said. "And I want at least one with you."

"I don't want a babysitter." Tony said.

"Didn't ask if you did."

Tony sighed, but nodded. He knew he would never win the argument. And if he was truthful with himself, he did want someone watching his back. He didn't know how he would respond if he was facing his Father, and that scared him. He wanted to think that he would be okay, that the man would not intimidate him. But he wasn't counting on it.

"You and me are on duty tonight, we can stay at my place."

"Okay."

"Ziva, put a Bolo out, and coordinate with the LEO's. McGee, I want to know everything about that Bastard. From birth till now."

"What about me?" Tony asked.

"You're too close to this one."

Tony stood up and said, "No I'm not, I need to involved."

Gibbs looked at him, then nodded. "Help McGee."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Three hours later, they were no closer to finding DiNozzo Sr. Tony was growing more and more upset by the minute, with many emotions running through him. He really liked the girls, and the thought of him adopting them had ran through his head. But he quickly dismissed that idea, he knew nothing about raising girls.

They would be better off somewhere else, but that would likely mean that they would be split up. Not many people were able or willing to take in three kids. Tony again thought about them living with him, but he knew it wouldn't work. Kids didn't like him, never did. And the girls deserved to live with someone who knew about kids, knew how to raise them.

Tony was a NCIS agent, it was a dangerous job. And he was always working, he didn't have enough free time to be responsible for three kids. No, the girls were better off with someone else. He would do his best to find a home for them nearby though, he still wanted to be in their lives.

Everyone looked up from their work when Abby and the girls entered the bullpen.

"Having a good time?" Tony asked.

"The best." Abby answered, smiling. "I'm getting paid to hang out with really cool people and have fun." Then she turned to Gibbs. "Alexis has something to ask."

She nudged the girl forward. Gibbs could tell that the teen was still a little tense around everyone but Abby and Tony.

"When we went to live with Father." She said. "He put all of our stuff in storage, is there anyway we could get our clothes?"

"Of course." Gibbs said. "Do you know where he stored it?"

"No Sir."

"It shouldn't be too hard to find. What do you need from his house?"

"Nothing." She said, shaking her head. "Absolutely nothing."

Gibbs nodded and said, "We'll get your stuff if it's still in storage."

"Thank you."

"We're on our way to grab something from the cafeteria." Abby said. "Alexis wants to try their pita wraps."

Gibbs noticed the slight look of disgust on Al's face. "You don't like pita wraps?" He asked her.

"No sir."

"Neither do I."

"Alexis eats some of the weirdest stuff."

"I eat healthy." The teen defended herself. "You should try it."

"What about you?" Gibbs asked Kari. "Burgers or pita wraps?"

"Both." The six-year-old said. "But I like Mac and cheese the best."

"That is good." Gibbs agreed.

"Come on girls." Abby said.

"I have one more question." Alexis said, looking at Tony. "When all of this is over, what will happen to us?"

"Um." Tony looked into her eyes and really wanted to say that they would live with him, but he knew it wouldn't work. "I guess you'll be sent to a group home until you're adopted." He said.

He saw the looks of disappointment on their young faces and hated himself, especially when he saw a tear drop run down Kari's cheek.

Alexis nodded, then turned and walked away.

"Go on, girls." Abby said, trying to sound cheerful. "I'll be right there, just got to grab something."

When the girls had left, Abby looked at Tony in shock.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked, although he already knew the answer.

"You're sending them away?" Abby asked. "They're your sisters."

"Abbs, I can't raise three girls."

"They are your sisters." Abby repeated."

"Who would be better off with someone else." Tony snapped, standing up.

"Abby." Gibbs warned, but the Goth was not backing down.

"You can not send those sweet girls to live with strangers."

"Damn it Abby!" Tony barked. "Is minding your own business that hard of a concept for you?" then he stormed off.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Thank you all for the reviews, keep them coming. I will have another post up as soon as I can. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

NCIS

Little Sisters And Big Trouble

Chapter # 4

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The girls stopped in front of the entrance to the cafeteria, all three were trying not to cry. Kari couldn't understand why Tony didn't want them, why he was sending them away. Tony was their big brother, big brothers were supposed to care for their little sisters. Alexis and Al were her big sisters and they cared for her, they protected her.

Al thought that Tony would seek guardianship of them, he seemed like a man who honored his responsibilities. And in her opinion, they were his responsibility. They were family, families stuck together. She knew that their Father thought differently, but she always figured that he was the exception to the rule. Maybe she was wrong, maybe Tony was more like their Father then she thought.

Alexis berated herself for even thinking that maybe Tony would look after them, she should have known better. No one wanted the extra responsibility of raising three kids, even if they were family. She felt foolish and guilty for thinking she could unload her duties on Tony, for thinking that maybe she could be a kid again. That she would no longer have to stop everything in her life to make sure her sisters were being taken care of. They were her responsibility and always would be, but she was okay with that. She loved her sisters and didn't mind giving up her life for them.

Alexis knelt in front of her sisters and smiled, hoping she sounded more convinced then she really was. The sixteen-year-old was scared, scared of losing her family. Scared of failing them, of failing their Mom.

"Listen girls." She said. "We can't really expect Tony to just turn his life upside down for us."

"He's family." Al said. "He just like Father."

"Don't you ever say that." Alexis said, sternly. Then her tone softened. "Tony is nothing like Father, he's a good man. But he has his own life. But don't worry, we will be alright. They will protect us until they find Father, then we'll only have to stay in the system until I turn eighteen. That's only two years away, then I can adopt you two. It will be okay."

She held her left hand out and smiled, the other two girls placed their hands on top of hers.

"We are the DiNozzo Sisters." Alexis said.

"We are magnificent." Al said.

"We are awesome." Kari said.

"We are family." All three said as one.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tony felt like a major jerk. He had made his little sisters almost cry, and he yelled at Abby. He knew Abby was only concerned about the girls, but he couldn't stop his outburst. He stepped into the stairwell and sat on the top step, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He screwed up big time.

He heard the door open and knew it was Gibbs, he waited for the expected head slap. He was a little surprised when, instead of the pain to the back of his head, he felt someone sat down beside him, glancing over he saw that it was Gibbs.

"I didn't mean to yell at her." Tony said.

"I know, so does Abby."

"I don't know nothing about raising kids, especially girls."

"Most new parents don't."

"So you're saying I should keep them?"

"No."

That answer surprised the younger man, causing him to stare at Gibbs. "You're saying I should send them away to some group home?"

"No."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Nothing. The decision is yours to make, not mine."

"What if I adopt them, then screw their lives up?"

"When I learned that Shannon was pregnant, I was thrilled." Gibbs said, looking Tony in the eyes. It still hurt the man to talk about his first wife and child, but he knew Tony needed to hear this. "Shannon was scared, thinking about all the things that could go wrong. But I remained calm."

"Doesn't surprise me." Tony said with a small grin. "You could stay calm during an alien invasion."

"The further along Shannon got, the more nervous she got. Everyone seemed to be nervous, except me. I knew we had everything covered, thought of every probability. We talked about names, schools, rules, values we wanted to teach her, everything. Then the day finally came, and I was still calm. I grabbed her bag, loaded her into the car, took her to the hospital. Just like we had rehearsed.

I was a little nervous in the delivery room, but only because I knew Shannon was in pain. But I was still confident. After Kelly was born, I did all the Daddy duties. I cut the cord, helped weigh and measure her, helped clean her up, and I was the one who handed Kelly to Shannon. All the while, keeping my cool.

Then a few hours later, I went to the nursery to feed my new baby. I sat in a rocking chair with her in my arms and looked down at her angelic face, and what I saw floored me. I saw a helpless baby who was relying on me to care for her, to feed and clothe her, to teach her right from wrong, to get her started on the right track in life. I realized that I had the power to really screw up her life, and that scared the hell out of me."

"I don't know if I can do it." Tony said.

"You can, I know it." Gibbs assured him. "You'll make mistakes, but you'll learn from them."

"I can't do it alone."

"You won't have to, I kinda like the idea of having kids running around."

"Thanks Boss." Tony said, very grateful to the older man.

"You aren't getting mushy on me are you DiNozzo?"

"Course not."

"Then let's get to work." Gibbs stood up and started to leave the stairwell.

"On your six Boss." Tony said, feeling a hundred times better.

Feeling good with his decision, Tony went to the cafeteria to find the girls. He was told that they were in Abby's lab, so he headed up there. Once there, he saw Abby but not the girls.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Abby was standing in front of her computer when she heard the doors open, she spun around and saw Tony standing there with a caff pow in his hand.

"Peace offering." He smiled, sitting the cup on the table.

"Tony!" Abby exclaimed, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"I should bring you caff pows more often." He joked, as she released him.

"I am so sorry, Tony." She said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Abby." Tony said, "It's me that owes you an apology, you were just looking out for our little sisters. I am sorry for yelling at you."

"It was mean." She gave him a mock pout, then smiled as she picked up her caff pow, "But I accept your peace offering."

"Where are the girls?"

"With Ducky and Palmer." Abby waved to a box of evidence on the table. "Agent Greg's team brought me some work."

"I need to ask you a favor." Tony said.

"Anything."

"I'm keeping the girls. You were right, they are my family. I know quite a lot about women." He smiled. "But nothing about girls."

"Tony." Abby said. "The so called women you date are barley above being girls."

"Keep it up, Abbs." Tony warned, still smiling. "And I will take back my peace offering."

"You wouldn't dare." Abby returned his smile. "You know I can kill you without leaving any evidence."

"True." Tony agreed. "So, the favor is that you help me with the girls. They will need a woman to talk to, about girly stuff."

Abby wrapped the man in another tight hug and said, "Of course I will, Tony. I am so excited, it will be great."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tony walked into autopsy and saw Ducky entertaining the girls with magic tricks. Kari was completely amazed by the tricks, the other girls seemed to be enjoying themselves too. But not as much as the six-year-old.

"Better watch it girls." Tony said, walking over to them. "He might try sawing you in half."

"Can you?" Kari asked the ME excited.

"I am afraid that that particular trick is beyond my knowledge.." Ducky said. "But I could practice the trick if Mr. Palmer would be so kind as to volunteer as my assistant."

Jimmy Palmer, who had been watching the older man interact with the girls with a smile, immediately got a look of horror on his face. "I don't think so." He replied.

"Hey girls." Tony said. "Let's take a little walk."

The girls followed him and he lead them to an empty conference room.

"What's up?" Alexis asked.

"I have a lot of faults." Tony said, "And I don't know much about being a guardian. But I want you three to live with me, I want us to be a family."

"Really?" Kari asked, smiling.

"I thought you said we were to bent to a group home." Alexis said, not sure how to feel. "I know you mean well, but taking on the responsibility of three kids just because you feel it's your duty is not fair to us or to you."

"How about taking the responsibility of three kids because I love them." Tony said, a little surprised that the statement was true. He had just met the girls, but he loved them.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked, as her eyes teared up.

"More sure then I have ever been about anything."

He wrapped a strong around the teen and the other around Al, Kari wrapped her arms around the man's leg.

"We are family." Tony said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tony and the girls walked into the squad room and saw that Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee were all at their desks. A few boxes and bags were piled up beside Tony's desk.

"Guess what?" Kari said, excitedly. "Tony's gonna adopt us, we're gonna live with him."

"That's great." Tim said.

"I look forward to getting to know you three better." Ziva said.

"I'm counting on you three to help me keep Tony in line." Gibbs said. "It's getting to hard a job doing it alone."

"I think we can handle it." Alexis said.

"McGee and Ziva went to the storage building and grabbed some clothes." Gibbs nodded towards the boxes and bags. "It's getting late, so we'll pack all of it in my car and take it to my house."

"Your house?" Al asked.

"I've only got the one bed." Tony said. "Gibbs has two rooms and a very comfortable sofa, we'll be staying there right now."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As soon as they made it to Gibbs' house and unloaded the car, the girls went to change. A few minutes later, they returned to the living room. Since it was getting late, the girls had been told to go ahead and change into their night clothes.

Alexis was wearing a pair of light purple silk pajamas, Al was wearing a pair of baggy shorts and a tee-shirt, and Kari was wearing a Scooby Doo nightgown.

"You three can sleep in my room." Gibbs told them, "It has a king size bed, I'll take the guest room and Tony can have the sofa. Make yourselves at home, help yourselves to anything in the kitchen."

"Tony said you had a boat in your basement." Kari said. "Can we see it?"

"Sure." Gibbs lead the girls into the basement.

"Cool." Kari said.

"Would you three like to help me work on it?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Sir." Three voices said.

Gibbs should them how to sand it and they went to work, Tony also started sanding. The two men and three girls worked in silence for a few moments.

"I never saw a boat in a basement before." Kari said.

"Gibbs is very unusual." Tony committed.

"You ever go sailing?" Al asked.

"Sometimes." Gibbs told her. "If it's alright with Tony, I'd love to take you three sailing sometime."

"Really?" Al asked, smiling. "That would be so cool, I've always wanted to go sailing."

"When can we go?" Kari asked.

"Soon." Gibbs promised.

"Sounds great." Alexis said. "It'll help me work on my tan."

"You are such a girl." Al told her older sister.

"So are you, butch."

Tony smiled at the interaction, those two were so different.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sorry bout the wait between posts, I will have the next one up sooner . thank you for the reviews, keep them coming.


	5. Chapter 5

NCIS

Little Sisters And Big Trouble

Chapter # 5

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That night Gibbs laid awake in bed, he heard a soft scuffing sound and got out of bed to check it out. Checking his bedroom, he saw that the girls were still fast asleep. He went into the living room and saw that Tony was not on the sofa, then he heard the noise again. It was coming from the basement.

Gibbs opened the door and stood at the top of the stairs, smiling slightly at the sight of Tony hard at work on the boat. He knew that the younger man was working out the tension he felt and trying to clear his mind. Gibbs quietly shut the door and went back to bed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tony had heard the door open and knew it was Gibbs, he was relieved when the other man had left. Tony needed time to himself, time to figure things out. He was glad that Gibbs was there to talk to when he needed to, but he didn't need that right now. Right now he just needed to clear his head.

He was still anxious about raising three girls, but knew that he was not alone. He knew things would be okay, knew that they would get through this.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning, Gibbs walked by the bedroom door that the girl's were using. He heard water running and knew that one of them were taking a shower in the adjacent bathroom. Gibbs softly knocked on the door, not sure if all three were awake or not.

"Come in." A sleepy voice said.

Gibbs walked in and saw Kari dressed in blue shorts and matching tee shirt, Al was still in her night clothes.

"You're up early." Gibbs smiled. "Kari, you already had your bath?"

"Yes Sir." She said. "I took mine first."

They heard the shower being turned off.

"Want to help me wake up your sleepy head brother and get breakfast started?"

"Yeah!" Kari smiled.

"Come on then."

Gibbs and Kari left the room and Al grabbed her things for her shower.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tony was still half asleep, and had his eyes closed. He had heard Gibbs stirring around for the past several minutes and expected that he was about to be ordered out of bed, or rather off the sofa.

He had not been expecting a small body to land hard on top of him though. Tony opened his eyes and saw a giggling six-year-old.

"Gibbs said to wake up sleepyhead." She said.

"I'm awake." Tony yawned.

"Gibbs said not to let you go back to sleep." Kari informed him.

Tony smiled and sit up quickly, knocking the young girl off balance. He reached out his arms and caught her, and began to tickle her.

Kari laughed and tried to get away, but her big brother had a good grip on her. Finally Tony stopped tickling her and stood up, throwing his youngest sister over his shoulder, and walked into the kitchen. Gibbs was taking a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator. Alexis was making toast.

Tony deposited the giggling little girl on the floor and said, "I'm gonna grab a shower."

"And a Brush, I hope." Al said, as she entered the kitchen. "Does your hair always look like that in the mornings?"

Tony gave her a mock glare, then reached out and messed up her hair as he walked past.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gibbs, Tony, and the girls walked into the squad room and saw Tim and Ziva both sleeping at their desks. Jenny was standing by the window, looking out.

"I told them to go home when we did." Gibbs said.

"They spent the night here." Jenny said. "I came in a couple hours ago, they said that they were trying to find DiNozzo Sr."

Tony looked at his two fellow agents with gratitude, they really did have his and the girls' backs.

"Abby's probably asleep in her lab, she spent the night here too. And Duck and Palmer came in an hour ago and said to let you know that they were available to watch the girls while you worked."

"Alexis, you remember the way to autopsy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Sir."

The three girls left the room.

"They haven't found him." Jenny informed them. "He seems to have disappeared into thin air. Abby and McGee did crack the computer chip some more, they found several people who was hired to do his dirty work. They found two petty officers stationed at Quantico that supposedly helped him get his hands on some of the weapons. Ziva contacted Quantico and found that the two men are currently on leave and not due back until today, she was unable to locate them last night."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow slightly and Jenny added, "I am not trying to take over your case, just help it along."

"I'm going to get some coffee." Tony said, looking at the two sleeping agents. "Figure they could use some."

"I'll go with you." Gibbs said, not wanting the younger man alone. Not until they found his so called Father.

"The coffee shop is less then a block away." Tony said, slightly annoyed. "I'm a big boy."

"You have fifteen minutes." Gibbs said.

Tony started to argue, but the look on his Boss' face made him keep his mouth shut.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tony was walking the short distance back to NCIS, carrying a cardboard cup holder with coffee.

"Hello, son." A voice said behind him. Tony turned around and saw his Father standing there, the holder and cups of coffee landed on the ground. Tony was staring in shock at the man before him, and barley noticed the hot liquid that splattered on his legs.

"I've missed you." DiNozzo Sr. said. "I tried looking for you after you ran away, but the PI that I hired double crossed me and lied about finding you. How are my girls?"

The mention of his sisters brought Tony out of his trance, "Stay away from them." Tony said, his voice sounding small.

"They are my daughters."

"They are my sisters."

DiNozzo Sr. smiled and said, "I will get them back." Then he turned around and walked away. Tony's brain yelled at him to grab his gun and arrest the man, it yelled that he was a Federal Agent and that he shouldn't be afraid of a sleaze like his Father. But Tony was frozen to the spot, all he could do was watch him disappear into the crowd of people.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gibbs sat at his desk and put his gun and badge into his desk drawer, then slammed the drawer shut. The action had the desired effect, both Tim and Ziva snapped awake.

"Boss." Tim yawned. "We may have a lead on DiNozzo Sr. a couple of Petty….."

"I know." Gibbs said. "The Director filled me in."

"Where are Tony and the girls?" Ziva asked.

"The girls are with Ducky and Palmer." Gibbs said, standing up. "Tony went on a coffee run." Then he looked at Ziva, "When are the two petty officers due back?"

"Oh nine hundred." ZIva answered. "According to their CO, they both usually wait until the last minute to report in. He was not happy about it, but the CO agreed to keep them there after they reported in and not to tell them that NCIS wanted to speak with them."

"Do more then speak with them." Gibbs said. "You and McGee bring them in."

Ziva looked at her watch and said, "We will leave in half an hour."

Gibbs nodded, then left the squad room and went to Abby's lab.

When he got to Abby's lab, he smiled at the sight of the forensic scientist stretched out in the floor sound asleep. Her stuffed farting hippo was being used as a pillow, and her lab coat was being used as cover.

Gibbs squatted beside her and held the large glass of caff pow under her nose, the young woman was instantly awake.

"Morning, Gibbs." She smiled.

"Morning, Abbs."

Gibbs stood up and reached a hand out to help her up, then handed her the drink.

"Got anything for me?" he asked.

"Of course I do." Abby said, after taking a long drink. "DiNozzo Sr. had a PI on staff, but paid him under the table. The PI was found dead last night, he was shot in the chest. Ducky arranged for his body to be sent here, it should be here in a couple hours."

"Good work, Abbs." Gibbs kissed her cheek, then started to leave.

"Would you like to know who else the slime paid under the table?" Abby asked, causing the man to stop walking and turn around. "Thought so." She smiled. "A Marine named Lieutenant Alan Banks. According to the info on the computer chip, DiNozzo Sr. has paid him over two million dollars over the last five years."

"What does the Lieutenant do?" Gibbs asked.

"He's assigned to a watch group that monitors terrorist threats, he's also in charge of disposing of the weapons that they seize from the terrorists."

"Where is he now?" Gibbs asked.

"Quantico."

"This keeps up and we'll have the entire Quantico in our lock up." Gibbs said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I know it's short, the next one will be longer. I should have it posted sometime tomorrow.

Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

NCIS

Little Sisters And Big Trouble

Chapter # 6

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, and looking at his watch. Tony had been gone twenty minutes, and the he was beginning to worry. Tony being late was not uncommon, but the circumstances were. He was about to go look for him, when the elevators dinged and the doors opened. He sighed in relief when his missing agent walked in.

But the relief soon turned back into worry when he saw the look on the younger man's face, he looked scared. Gibbs was at his side in no time.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

Tim and Ziva were also worried about Tony.

"He was outside." Tony said, sinking into his chair.

Tim and Ziva grabbed their guns and badges, then stood up.

"He's gone." Tony told them, shaking his head slowly. "I let him walk away." His voice was distant and small. "I didn't even try to stop him."

"You leave stopping him to us." Gibbs said, his voice soft and comforting. He wondered what the bastard had done to Tony to make him scared of him like this, he had never seen Tony like that before.

"I am a Federal Agent!" Tony shouted, standing up. "I should have stopped him!"

He stormed off, and Gibbs let him go. He knew he needed to let Tony calm down before he tried talking to him.

"Go pick up the Petty Officers and Lieutenant." Gibbs told Tim and Ziva.

"Boss." Tim said, not sure how to ask the question.

"He'll be okay." Gibbs said, knowing what was running through the younger man's head. "Tony will be okay, he just needs time. He has suppressed these feelings for years, and all of a sudden they are thrown at him full force."

Tim and Ziva nodded, then left.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tony was furious with himself, he couldn't believe that he had let that bastard walk away. He just couldn't stand up to him, and that made the man feel ashamed. He was a highly trained Federal Agent, he was not supposed to let things get to him. He was supposed to do his job no matter what.

Tony changed into his gym clothes, then went to the building's gym. He knew he was supposed to be working, knew Gibbs would be pissed with him slacking off. But he needed to release some of his built up emotions, and usually pounding on a punching bag did that. Running also helped, but Tony didn't think leaving the building was a good idea.

Tony started hitting the punching bag and threw everything he had into the task, his mind was focused on hurting the bag and nothing else. He didn't notice Gibbs enter the gym, or standing behind him.

Gibbs cleared his throat and Tony stopped for a moment, without turning around. Then he went back to punching the bag.

"Tony." Gibbs said, but Tony ignored him.

"Agent DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped in his best Gunny voice. Tony stopped and turned to face his boss.

"I'll get back to work." Tony said, and tried to walk past Gibbs. But the older man gently grabbed his

"Not now, Boss." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded and let go. "I am here when you want to talk." Gibbs said.

"I know."

Gibbs watched as Tony left the gym and headed towards the showers, the younger man's shoulders were slumped in defeat.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Allison Alexandria DiNozzo!" Al looked up from her chair and saw that Ducky was not happy.

"Sir?" She asked, not sure what she had done wrong. Her and her sisters were in autopsy with Ducky and Jimmy, Ducky was telling them about an English Nobleman who invented a new way to set broken bones. Al was listening intently until the back of her neck started hurting, she knew it was from the sling around her neck. She tried lifting her hurt arm up to relieve some of the pressure from her neck, but that only made her arm hurt worse. So she slipped her arm out of the sling.

"The sling will do your arm no good if your arm is not in it." Ducky chided mildly.

"It hurts my neck." She said, softly. Hoping the man was not mad at her.

"Then why didn't you say so?" he asked. When the ten-year-old looked at the floor, Ducky knew the answer. And it broke his heart.

"Come here, Al." he said kindly. "And I will fix it so it won't hurt."

The young girl walked over to him and he gently readjusted the straps. "How's that?" he asked, with a smile.

"A lot better, thank you."

"You are very welcome." He waited until Al had rejoined her sisters and sat down, then he looked at all three of them. "If you are hurt or sick, you do not have to be afraid to tell someone. No one here will be mad, you have my word on that."

The three girls nodded, then Ducky said, "Now about that Nobleman……."

"The Nobleman will have to wait, Duck." Gibbs said, as he walked in. "You have work to do."

"I take it that our guest has arrived." Ducky said, referring to the PI whose body was found.

"Yeah, girls, go to Abby's lab for a while."

"Can I watch the autopsy?" Al asked.

"No." Gibbs answered.

"Please?" Al thought that it would be cool to see a real autopsy, like the ones on TV.

"Not a chance." Gibbs said, a little sterner this time.

"Okay." Al sighed, clearly not happy about it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

An hour later, Tim and Ziva stood in the observation room watching a very nervous Petty Officer Harry Grim sitting at the table. Of the three who they arrested, Grim was the one they figured would be the easiest to get a confession and information out of.

The door to the integration room opened and young man at the table jumped.

"Why are you so nervous?" Gibbs asked, his voice calm. He sat down across from Grim.

"I…I'm not nervous." The man said, "I just wasn't expecting the door to open."

Gibbs nodded, but said nothing. He just looked at the Petty Officer, who was fidgeting.

"Why am I here?" Grim asked, rubbing his seating palms on his pants.

"Because of Anthony DiNozzo Sr." Gibbs said, noticing that the man grew even more agitated. "Guess you know him."

"Um….the name doesn't sound familiar."

"We have proof."

"Proof?" Grim said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Enough to send you away for a very long time, I wonder how well you'll do in prison."

"Prison?" he squeaked out.

"Prison." Gibbs confirmed.

"C…can we deal?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On what you know."

"I know a lot."

"Start talking."

"Deal first."

"Talk first."

Grim swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "If I tell you where DiNozzo is, what kind of deal can I get?"

"Depends on if he's there."

"He's got a hunting cabin near Shenandoah Park, way in the woods."

"Security?"

"Usually a few bodyguards, some kind of bugler alert system."

Gibbs nodded, then stood and walked towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" Grim cried out. "What's my deal?"

But Gibbs ignored him and kept walking.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gibbs, Tim, and Ziva walked through the woods and found the cabin that Grim had described. There were three guards walking around outside the one story cabin.

"Ziva." Gibbs said, "Sneak past the guards and take a look inside."

The woman nodded, then rushed off. Getting past the guards were easy, and so was finding a window with no curtain on in. Peering inside she saw a large room and three doors, she figured they were bedrooms and a bathroom. She saw DiNozzo Sr. and three more men inside. She could tell that all four men were armed.

Ziva couldn't help but notice how much the elder DiNozzo looked like Tony. The man was larger, more muscular. And had more grey hair then brown, but the face was very similar. Ziva knew that that was the only resemblance between Father and son.

Ziva quickly and quietly made her way back to Gibbs and Tim and told them what she saw.

Gibbs told them the plan, then they broke up and headed in different directions.

Gibbs snuck to one side of the cabin and walked up behind one of the guards. The guard heard a noise behind and turned around, in time to see a fist flying to his face. The man jerked back and slumped to the ground, out cold. Gibbs then made his way to the front door.

Ziva went to another side of the cabin and waited, knowing the second guard would be turning the corner any second. When the guard appeared, she grabbed his arm and slammed the man to the ground. She twisted the arm hard, hearing the bone snap. Then she placed a well aimed kick to the man's temple, knocking him out. Then she too went to the front door.

Tim made his way to another side of the cabin and snuck up behind the third guard. The man turned around and aimed his gun at McGee, who knocked the gun away, then connected a hard punch to the man's jaw. The guard slumped to the ground, out cold. Tim went to the front door.

Once all three were standing on the doorstep, Gibbs gave the single. Tim opened the door, and all three burst in with their guns drawn.

"NCIS!" Gibbs shouted. "Federal Agents! Don't move!"

The four men inside the cabin were caught completely off guard and were in cuffs in no time.

"That bastard boy of mine sent you, didn't he?" DiNozzo Sr. spat out. "Should've known he'd be too weak to face me himself."

Gibbs grabbed the cuffed man and slammed him onto the wall, drawing his arm back to punch the guy in the face. But a gentle hand on his arm stopped him.

"He's not worth it Boss." Tim said.

Gibbs nodded, then released the man.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I know, I posted it later then I said. But I just hadn't had time. I hope it's worth the wait, let me know what you think. I will have another post up as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

NCIS

Little Sisters And Big Trouble

Chapter # 7

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony walked into Abby's lab and smiled at the site before him. His youngest sister was marching around the room, practically yelling in a very good Gunny voice, glaring at Abby's equipment.

"Alright, Major Mass Spec…something or other!" She shouted. "Give me those results now! What are you laughing at Corporal Center…..whatever? Drop and give me fifty! I want answers now! The vic needs our help in solving this crime!"

Abby, Alexis, and Al were standing together. All three were holding their hands over their mouths, trying not to laugh.

"How's that Abby?" The six-year-old asked, in her normal voice.

"Very good, honey." Abby said, still trying not to laugh. "You will make a great Gunnery Sergeant."

Kari smiled, then she noticed Tony and ran over to him. "Did you see me?" she asked.

"Sure did, baby girl." Tony picked her up and tickled her.

"Tony!" she yelled, through her giggles. "You do not tickle a Gunnery Sergeant"

"Yeah Tony." Abby agreed. "Unless you want to go and try to tickle Gibbs."

"Think I'll pass on that one, Abbs." Tony sat his sister on her feet beside her sisters. "We need to talk." He told them. Gibbs just called me, they found him and have him in custody."

"Is he going to jail?" Kari asked, her laughter gone.

"Yes sweetheart, he is."

"Do we have to testify?" Alexis wanted to know.

"No."

"There's no way he can wiggle out of this and can custody of us, is there?" Al asked.

"No." Tony assured her. "You will never live with him again, he's not going to be getting out of prison."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gibbs walked down the hall to the integration room that held DiNozzo Sr., and saw Tony walking towards him.

"Where are you going, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Observation room."

"No you're not."

"Boss, I….."

"No Tony." Gibbs said, his voice was soft but it was definitely an order. "You are not going anywhere near the observation room."

"Gibbs."

"No."

Tony opened his mouth to object further, but then closed it and walked away. He knew he would never win this argument.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tim and Ziva were standing in the observation room, watching DoNozzo Sr. sat in the integration room.

"I should have let Gibbs punch him a few times." Tim said.

"He has money for good lawyers." Ziva said. "He would have used that to get less time. You should have let Gibbs shoot him, preferably in the head."

The door to the integration room opened and Gibbs walked, and sat across from DiNozzo Sr. Neither man spoke, they just looked at one another for several moments.

The door to the observation room opened and Tony walked in.

"Tony." Tim said. "What are you doing here?"

"I am the senior field agent Probie." Tony said, trying his best not to sound as nervous as he really was.

"You should not be here." Ziva said.

"Well I am." Tony walked to the observation window and could not stop the sharp intake of breath or the step backwards, when he saw his Father.

Tim place a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder and he shook it off, glaring at the man.

"It's okay to be scared." Tim said, looking into his eyes.

"McGee is right." Ziva said. "That monster hurt you as a child, it is normal to still fear him. But we are here for you."

Tony saw only concern and care in both their eyes, they did not consider him weak or stupid for fearing his Father. He knew that they did not think any less of him, they were true friends. Tim replaced his hand on Tony's shoulder, and this time Tony left it there. It was comforting.

Inside the other room, DiNozzo Sr, broke the silence. "So, this is where my loser son works. I'm not impressed."

Tony tensed, but Tim gave a small squeeze and Tony relaxed a little.

"He couldn't care less about your approval." Gibbs said, his voice even and calm.

"He's worthless….."

Gibbs slammed his palms on the table, startling the other man. But he recovered quickly and glared at Gibbs.

"Tony is a damn good man, and an excellent agent." Gibbs said, his voice hard. "Any man with half a brain would be proud to have him for a son. Tony is five times the man you can ever dream of being."

Tony was surprised at the words coming from Gibbs' mouth, hoping that they were true. Hoping that the older man wasn't just saying that to catch his Father off guard.

"Despite everything you have done to him." Gibbs continued. "Tony is still one hell of person, a person that anyone would love to have as a friend. I am damn lucky to have him in my life, and you sure as hell better not say one more bad word against him." By the end of his speech, Gibbs' voice was just above a growl.

DiNozzo Sr. wisely kept his mouth shut.

"You are going to prison." Gibbs said, "There is no doubt about that. We have enough information on you to send you away for the rest of your life." Gibbs leaned closer and said in a hard voice. "I want you remember something when you are staring at the walls of your tiny cell, or when the other inmates decide to make you their bitch. I want you to remember that the main reason you are there, is because you betrayed your son and daughters. You hurt the children that you are supposed to love and protect. Because if it wasn't for that, then we would never have gotten the information we have on you. Your downfall was the pain you inflected on them. Well, now it's time for the pain to be inflicted on you. You made their lives hell, but now they are safe, they are loved, and they are happy. Now it is time for your life to be hell. I want you to remember all of that."

Then Gibbs stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the other man staring at the shut door with fear in his eyes.

The three in the observation were stunned, Gibbs never said that many words at one time. That was the longest speech they had ever heard him say.

The door to the observation room was thrown open and all three jumped slightly.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, one he saw the younger man. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I…uh…I." Tony couldn't get a coherent sentence out, he was still shocked about Gibbs' words.

"It's over." Gibbs said, his voice more gentle. "He can't hurt you any more." Then he returned to his Gunny voice. "You three get back to work." Then he slammed the door shut behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gibbs, Tony, Tim, and Ziva were all sitting at their desks a few hours later.

"Guess I'm going apartment hunting tomorrow." Tony said, "No way four people can fit in my one bedroom apartment. I had thought of trying to buy a house, kids need a yard to play in."

"I've got a cousin in real estate." Tim said. "If you want, I could give you her card. She's pretty good."

"Thanks Probie." Tony said. "What does she look like? I want a cute real estate agent."

Tim rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Everyone looked up when Alexis, Al, and Kari entered the squad room.

"Abby has to run some tests for another team." Alexis said. "She sent us up here."

"I'm bored, Tony." Kari said, walking over and climbing onto Tony's lap. "Do you want to play with me."

"I've got work to do, Honey." Tony said. "But we will leave in a little while."

"Are we going to Gibbs' house?"

"Not tonight, we're going to m…to our apartment. It's going to be crowded for a bit until I find another apartment or house, but it's home."

"Hello girls." Jenny said, as she entered. "Tony, I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Sure, Director." Tony helped Kari off of his lap, then stood and followed Jenny to a secluded part of the building.

"What's up?" Tony asked.

"I have been talking to the legal department and social services all day." She said.

"Is there a problem with me adopting the girls?" Tony asked in a panicked voice. He hadn't even considered that he wouldn't be able to adopt them."

"No, there's no problem." Jenny quickly assured him. "This is actually very good news."

"I like good news."

"The girls and their Mom moved around quite a bit, I'm assuming to try to keep your Father from finding them. They lived in apartments, hotels, even a few shelters. But Mrs. DiNozzo did purchase a house, not thirty minutes from right here. The house is in her name, but she left a will. The will states that the house is to go to the girls, or their legal guardian. There is also a bank account with over a hundred thousand dollars in it, that too goes to the girls or their legal guardian."

"The girls didn't say anything."

"They may not know. You can move in after the adoption is final, which is in two weeks. There will be a hearing then, but it's just a formality. I pulled a few strings and got everything pretty much settled."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, Ducky and the DiNozzo siblings all went to Ducky's house. The older man had insisted that the four stay with him until they moved into their new house.

"Thanks again, Ducky." Tony said, after the girls went upstairs to their rooms.

"It is my pleasure, Tony." Ducky smiled. "Since Mother moved into the home, this house is too quite. It needs the energy and laughter of young people. And I just adore those sisters of yours."

"Tooonyyyy!" Kari screamed at the top of her lungs, running down the stairs and flinging herself onto Tony's legs. The force nearly made Tony loose his balance.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Tony asked worriedly, as he picked up the scared child.

"I don't want a ghost to nibble on my nose!" she cried, as she buried her face into Tony's chest."

"Uh?" Tony asked in a confused voice. "What are you talking about?"

Kari mumbled something, but Tony's chest muffled the sound. Tony gently pulled the small girl away, still holding her. "What?"

"Al said that Ducky's house was haunted and that a ghost was going to nibble on my nose when I sleep." She said, her blue eyes wide with fear.

Tony wasn't sure rather to laugh, or to kill two kids.

"Allison!" he called out in a stern voice. The ten-year-old appeared at the top of the stairs. "Come here."

Tony held Kari so that he could see her face. "Honey, Al was just trying to scare you. There are no such things as ghosts."

"You sure?" The little girl asked, not totally convinced.

"I'm sure."

By that time, Al was standing in front of them.

"Young lady, why did you tell your sister that?" He tried to sound stern, but he actually thought it was funny.

"Truthfully?" she asked.

"That would be nice."

"Because I knew she'd fall for it."

"Apologize."

"I'm sorry, Kari. I was just making it up, the house is not haunted."

Tony sat the girl down on her feet. "Now you two go and play quietly until dinner."

"Yes Sir." Two voices said, as the girls walked back upstairs.

Tony heard a strangled sound beside him and turned to see that Ducky was also having trouble not laughing.

"You still sure about this?" Tony asked.

"Of course. They are very entertaining."

Tony laughed and said, "They sure are."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A little while later, everyone was gathered at the kitchen table for a diner of sandwiches and a salad. And ice cream for desert. Tony had just told the girls about the house and the money.

"She didn't say anything to us about it." Al said.

"She probably didn't want us to know until we could move there." Alexis said. "Didn't want us to get our hopes up."

"Jenny also told me something else." Tony said. "There will be a hearing in a couple weeks, that's when the judge will say that I am your guardian."

"What if they say you can't?" Alexis wanted to know.

"They won't." Tony assured her. "Jenny made a few calls, she's got some high up friends."

"Can I have more ice cream?" Kari asked.

"Yeah." Al agreed.

"One bowl is enough." Tony said. "You don't need that much sugar.

"Please?" Kari asked, with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but only one more bowl a piece." They only had one more bowl a piece, but they were large bowls.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner, the two men and three children settled in the living room and watched a Disney movie. Halfway through the movie, Kari crawled onto her brother's lap. By the end, she was sound asleep.

"Bed time, girls." Tony said, gently standing up while holding the sleeping little girl.

"But I'm not tired." Al protested. "Can we watch another movie?"

"One more." Tony gave in. "Then bed time." One more turned into two more, and might have been three more if the two girls had not fallen asleep.

Ducky watched what was going on without comment, but he knew that he would have to speak to Tony. The girls needed structure and rules. They needed Tony to set those rules and enforce them. He knew that the girls were good kids and were well mannered. But they were kids, and kids tested boundaries to see what they could get away with.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you like it, more soon. I want to thank everyone for the feedback, please keep them coming.


	8. Chapter 8

NCIS

Little Sisters And Big Trouble

Chapter # 8

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Ducky, Tony, and the girls were gathered around Ducky's table eating breakfast. Al and Alexis were still sleepy from their late night movie watching.

"Game plan for today." Tony said. "At around noon, we are going to see our new house. We can't move in until the adoption's final, though. You three will spend the day at NCIS."

"Cool." Al said with a smile. "I love it there."

"Me too." Kari agreed.

Tony looked at his three sisters and realized that he didn't know a lot about them. He knew some, but not enough. They were so different in many ways, which their choices of clothing confirmed. Alexis was wearing a light blue skirt and matching blouse, and her hair was hanging loose and curled slightly. Al was wearing jeans and a loose fitting green tee-shirt, her hair was in a ponytail. Kari was wearing a pair of yellow shorts and matching tee shirt, and her hair was in pig tails.

"Listen girls, I don't know a whole lot about your interests. Or even what grade you'll be in when school starts back at the end of the month. Alexis, tell me about yourself."

"Before Mom d….." she paused a moment, then continued. "Before, I was a cheerleader. I would love to try out for the squad this year, I'll be a junior."

"If you want to try out, I have no problem with that." Tony said, causing the teen to smile. "As long as your grades don't suffer."

"Not a change of that." Alexis assured him. "I've been a straight A student since first grade."

"Impressive." Tony said. "what's your favorite subject?"

"English Lit. I want to be a writer."

"Really? You and McGee should get along great."

"Does Tim want to be a writer?" The teen asked.

"He already is, wrote a book called Deep Six."

"Cool." Alexis was impressed. "Think he would give me some pointers?"

"I'm sure he will." Then he looked at the middle sister. "How about you, Al?"

"I'll be in fifth." The ten-year-old said. "And my favorite subjects are PE, lunch, and recess."

Tony chuckled and said, "I meant subjects you get an actual grade in."

"You get a grade in PE."

"True." Tony smiled. "But I meant academic classes."

"I'm really into science."

"Then you and Abby'll get along."

"She showed me some of her equipment, it was so cool. She promised to show me how they work, even let me run some sample tests."

"That sounds great. What else do you like?"

"Football, softball, basketball, hockey, volleyball, tennis, and a lot more sports."

"That proves you're my sister."

"And I thought it was her deplorable table manners." Alexis said, noticing that both of their elbows were on the table as they talked. Her statement earned twin glares from Tony and Al. She just smiled back at them.

"What about you, Kari?" Tony asked his youngest sister.

"I'll be in first grade." She said. "And I love finger painting, and reading, and practicing my letters."

"First grade huh?" Tony asked. "That means you're a big girl."

"Sure does." Kari smiled.

"How about you Tony?" Alexis asked. "What do you like?"

"My job, sports, and tormenting McGee."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A little later that morning, the DiNozzo siblings walked into the squad room. The others were already there, along with a middle aged man in an expensive looking suite. The man and Gibbs were standing toe to toe, glaring at each other. The suite soon adverted his eyes and stepped back, clearly intimidated by Gibbs.

Gibbs saw the DiNozzo's walking in and quickly looked to Ziva. "Take Hanson to his client, and make sure he is thoroughly searched."

Ziva nodded and lead the man away.

"Father's lawyer?" Alexis asked Gibbs, automatically stepping closer to her brother.

"Yeah." Was Gibb's answer.

"Don't worry about it, Alexis." Tony said, leaning forward and kissing the top of her head. Then he made a face when he tasted hairspray. "You girls go and visit Abby while your big brother gets to work."

The girls left and Tony went to his desk. "Any new cases?" He asked hopefully. He knew if there wasn't, then they'd be going over cold cases. Since the case against DiNozzo Sr. was closed, all that was left was for the trail and a ton of paperwork. The man was to be taken to a federal prison later that day.

"Nope." Gibbs said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DiNozzo Sr. and Thadas Hanson sat in a small room with no windows, a guard stood just outside the door.

"How bad is it, Thad?" DiNozzo Sr. asked.

"Bad. I'm afraid that even I can't get you out of this one with my legal expertise."

"It's all those damn kids fault." DiNozzo Sr. growled.

"I can however get you out the illegal way." The lawyer informed the irate man.

"How?" The prisoner was very interested in any way, legal or not, to get out of this place and be a free man.

"With this." The lawyer pulled a thread lose on his jacket cuff and unrivaled it a bit, then pulled out a small white tablet and handed it to his client. "This will cause your body to mimic the symptoms of a heart attack. It will be painful and no doubt scary, but you will recover in about half an hour with no ill side effects. By that time, you should be in a hospital and able to escape."

DiNozzo smiled as he took the tablet. "How long does it take to take effect?"

"Two minutes."

"When I get out, I will repay you." DiNozzo Sr. said, sliding the pill into his pocket.

"Your assets are frozen." Hanson reminded him.

"Only the ones the government knows about."

"And that is why you are my favorite client."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around noon, Tony and his sisters left NCIS and headed towards the parking garage.

"Tony." Alexis said, when they reached Tony's car. "Can I drive?"

"Please no!" Al shrieked, dropping to her knees and clasping her hands together. "I'm too young to die!"

"Very funny, brat." Alexis said, glaring at her younger sister.

"Sure kiddo." Tony said, chuckling and tossing her the keys. "You got your license on you?"

"Yes Sir." The teen answered.

Everyone climbed into the car.

"Since you have drivers license." Tony said, as Alexis started the car. "I assume you know how to drive."

"Then you assume wrong, Bro." Al said, earning her another glare from her sister.

"I passed driver's ed with an A." Alexis said. "And I passed both the written and the driving part of my driving test the first time."

"You passed the written part because you are a book nerd, and you passed the second part because the instructor was too scared to have to get into the car with you again for a second test." Kari said.

"Shut up, Butch." Alexis demanded.

"Bite me, Barbie."

"Both of you knock it off." Tony said, in a stern voice.

"Yes Sir." They both said.

Tony turned in his seat to look at his youngest sister. "They do this a lot?"

"All the time." Kari answered.

"Alright, everyone buckle up."

Alexis put the car into gear and began the drive to their new home, Tony was impressed with her driving skills.

The teen parked the car in front of a large two story white house, with a large front yard.

"Not bad." Tony whistled as they got out. The foursome walked up the walkway and Tony unlocked the door, holding it open for his sisters to enter.

The door reveled a foyer with another door, that door lead to a large living room. The room was fully furnished with a blue sofa, matching love seat, and a matching recliner. It also had a wooden entertainment center, coffee table, and two end tables.

There was a door leading to another part of the house and a staircase leading upstairs. They went through the door and found themselves in a spacious kitchen. The kitchen was also furnished with a refrigerator, stove, and dishwasher. Another door lead to an empty basement.

They went back into the living room and then up the stairs. There were six doors up and down a long hallway.

"Look!" Kari said, excitedly. "The doors have our names on them." She ran to the door that had her name painted in glittery pink and purple. Another door had Al's name painted in camouflage, and another had Alexis's name painted in peach and written in fancy handwriting. Each girl went into their rooms.

Tony found that the other three doors lead to the master bedroom, a guest room, and a large bathroom. Tony went into the master bedroom, which had a door that lead to a private bathroom.

"Not bad at all." He said to himself.

Tony went to Alexis's room and was about to knock, when he heard soft crying from inside. Tony opened the door and found the teen standing in front of her bed, her head was hung down and she was crying.

Tony rushed over to his sister and wrapped his strong arms around the young girl, she returned the hug and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I miss her so much." She cried.

"I know, honey. I know." Tony said softly, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"I've tried to be strong for Al and Kari."

"You have been, Alexis. You are one of the strongest people I know."

They stayed like that for a few moments, then Alexis pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"You're Mom would be very proud of you, Alexis." Tony said, gently cupping her chin in his hand and tilting her head up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "And so am I."

Alexis smiled and said, "And I know that your Mom would be very proud of you, as am I."

"Come on, let's go grab your sisters. If we're late getting back to work, Gibbs will head slap me so hard my grandkids will feel it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A little later that afternoon, the girls were once again with Abby. The Goth was showing the girls how the Mass Spectrometer worked. Kari and Alexis were bored within a few minutes, but Al was deeply interested.

"Okay, girls." Abby said. "How about we go grab some dinner?"

"Sounds good." Alexis said.

"Can I have chicken nuggets?" Kari asked.

"You sure can." Abby smiled.

The four females headed towards the cafeteria, but Al stopped walking about halfway there. "I need to go to the head." She said.

"We'll meet you in the cafeteria." Abby said.

"Okay."

After Al finished her business and washed her hands, she headed towards the cafeteria. But stopped when she heard a conversation between two men, they were talking about how Gibbs' team had been called away on a new case. The ten-year-old smiled when she realized that that meant the squad room would be empty, or at least their portion of it would be.

Al hurried into the empty room and sat at Gibbs' desk, picking up his glasses and slipping them on her face.

"DiNozzo." She barked, in her best Gibbs' voice. "You got that information yet? McGee, I want those codes broke now! David, where's that report?"

"You sound very convincing." A voice said behind her, causing her to jump and spin around. Jenny Shepard was standing there.

"Ma'am." She said.

"Where are you supposed to be?" Jenny asked, giving her a stern look.

"Cafeteria."

"And why are you not there?"

"I was just playing."

"A federal building is not a play ground."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria."

"Yes Ma'am."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Jenny and Al were walking towards the cafeteria, they saw Abby rushing out of it heading their way. The forensic scientist smiled in relief when she saw the young girl.

"Al." she said, "Where have you been? I was getting worried."

"Allison decided it would be fun to play in the squad room." Jenny said.

"You lied to me?" Abby asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"I didn't lie, I swear." Al said quickly. "I was just planning on going to the head, then I heard a couple men talking about Gibbs' team being sent on a case. So I decided to go to the squad room."

"Which is off limits without an adult being with you." Jenny reminded her, in her ticked off Director voice.

"Yes Ma'am." Al said, hanging her head. "I'm sorry."

"I'll let it slid this time." Jenny said, her voice more soft. "But I will have to tell Tony."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright, go ahead and have your dinner."

Jenny went back to her office and Abby and Al went into the cafeteria.

"How mad do you Tony will be?" Al asked.

"Not very." Abby said with a smile. "It's your first offence."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

More soon, hope you still like it. Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

NCIS

Little Sisters And Big Trouble

Chapter # 9

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gibbs, Tony, Tim, and Ziva arrived back at NCIS a few hours later. They each headed for their desk, with the exception of Tony.

"I'm going to check on the girls." He said.

"It's late." Gibbs said. "Go on and take them to Ducky's, you can finish your report tomorrow."

Tony nodded, then headed to autopsy. He walked in autopsy and saw Abby and Al taking turns looking into a microscope. Alexis was typing on a laptop computer, sitting at a table. And Kari was on Abby's futon, sound asleep. The little girl was clutching Bert the Hippo to her chest.

Alexis saw her brother enter the lab, but stayed quite when he put his finger to his lips. Tony snuck up behind Abby and Al and gently tugged on both their hair, causing them both to jump and spin around.

"You better watch it, Tony." Abby said. "You are dealing with two scientists, we know how to make things look like an accident."

"Yeah." Al agreed. "And I'm sure Gibbs will help us dispose of the body, just in case."

Tony laughed, then said. "It's time to go girls. Thank you for keeping an eye on them, Abbs."

"So not a problem." Abby smiled. "You have some really cool sisters." Then the smile faded slightly and she looked at Al. Al saw the look and knew what it meant, her smile also faded.

"Something happen that I should know about?" Tony asked, seeing the looks that were exchanged.

"I, um sorta snuck off earlier and was playing in the squad room." Al admitted. "I was sitting at Gibbs' desk and impersonating him."

"The impersonating Gibbs' part is fine." Tony said, trying not to laugh at the image. "As long as it was not disrespectful or rude." Then his voice took on a slightly more sterner tone. "But you are not to sneak off on your own, no matter what. And the squad room in not a playroom."

"Yes Sir." She said.

Tony smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Don't do it again."

"Yes Sir."

"Alright, grab your things and I will grab Sleeping Beauty."

Tony gently freed the stuffed hippo, then picked his slumbering youngest sister up while Alexis and Al gathered their things. They said their goodbyes to Abby, then left. When they made it to Ducky's house, they saw that the ME's Morgan was already there.

Tony carried Kari inside and up the stairs, asking Alexis to follow. Tony laid the sleeping child on the bed and Alexis started helping her change into her night clothes.

Al went into the living room, where Ducky was reading a book.

"Hello, Al." he smiled.

"Hey, Ducky."

Tony and Alexis soon joined them.

After a few minutes, Tony announced it was bed time.

"Just a little while longer." Al protested. "Please."

"Not tonight." Tony said, sternly. "Bed."

"Yes Sir." Two voices said, as they hugged both men goodnight, then headed upstairs.

"I'm impressed." Ducky said, after the girls had left. "I was expecting you to give in."

"Me too." Tony admitted. "Those kids have been through a lot and I am so tempted to just let them get away with everything, but I thought of something today."

"What was that, my lad?"

"They need balance and structure. My life was kinda wild until I joined the Police Academy; it taught me discipline and gave me the structure that was missing my whole life. Growing up, I could do whatever I wanted as long as I didn't shame the family name or get in Father's way. At the boarding schools, they tried to set boundaries, but I was too angry to stay within those boundaries. When I crossed them, I was usually let off with a stern warning only, since Father paid them a lot of money to keep me there. Their Mom gave them structure and discipline, I just need to reinforce what she taught them."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, the DiNozzo siblings once again entered the squad room together. The others were already there.

"Abby and Ducky are busy with a case." Gibbs told Tony. "Jenny said the girls could stay in her office."

"You heard the man." Tony said.

The girls went upstairs and Tony went to his desk.

"How's life as a big brother?" Tim asked.

"Great." Tony smiled. "I have got some pretty awesome sisters."

"They are very sweet." Ziva agreed.

"Hey Boss." Tony said. The older man looked at him. "After the adoption hearing, I need to take a week off. We need to move and I need to register the girls into school. School starts two weeks after the hearing."

"That shouldn't be a problem, just keep your cell on."

"Will do. I also need to find child care. Alexis is old enough to watch her sisters, she's been caring for them for a while. But I want her to be a kid, not just a babysitter. And I'm not comfortable leaving them alone just yet. I thought about enrolling Al and Kari into the after school program here at NCIS." He was referring to the child care program that was located on the first floor.

Gibbs' phone rung and he answered it, then hung up.

"The Director wants us in MTAC." He said, standing up.

Tony, Tim, and Ziva followed him up the stairs and into MTAC. Jenny was already there.

"Cynthia is watching the girls." Jenny told Tony before he could ask.

"What's up?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"We received Intel that a shipment of automatic rifles and sniper equipment, which was stolen from a Naval base, is arriving at the dock tomorrow night, and is being picked up by The Son's Of A New World."

"Who are they?" Tim asked.

"A fairly new anti government group." The Director told him. "They are believed to be responsible for three bombings in Virginia. All three were of small town city halls, the bombs killed four people."

"How reliable is the Intel?" Tony asked.

"Very reliable." Jenny said, clicking the remote in her hand. They watched the plasma as a picture of a group of men appeared.

"These are the group's leaders, and this is the main leader." A picture of a middle aged man appeared. "Meet Michael Mars."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al was bored, very bored. Cynthia and Alexis were currently talking make up and dresses, two subjects that the ten-year-old hated. Kari was playing on Cynthia's computer, she was playing a game on the internet about princesses and knights.

Al knew she was told to stay with Cynthia and she knew that she was not allowed in the squad room without an adult, but she was desperate to find something interesting to do.

"I need to go to the head." She said, standing up. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, honey." Cynthia said.

Al left the office and headed straight for the squad room, which was empty. Al knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to get a better look at one of their guns. The young girl had seen where they put them when they were in the building, in their desk drawers.

The plan was to get a good look at one, play around a little, then get back to Cynthia's office before the women came looking for her.

Al went to Tony's desk and tried to open the drawer, but it was locked. But that didn't stop the determined ten-year-old, she knew how to pick locks. A little trick a friend had taught her last year. She took a letter opener from her brother's desk and picked the lock, it was hard with only one hand. But she did it, and then she pulled out the gun. She knew that they always turned on the safety before putting them in the drawers.

The gun was heavy, but she didn't care. She thought it was so cool. The young girl pointed the gun, trying to hold it as level as she could, then she started pretending she was an NCIS agent. She pressed her back against a filing cabinet, then turned quickly and aimed the gun past the cabinet. But the action caused her to hit her sore arm against the cabinet, shooting a wave of pain through it.

Al dropped the gun and grabbed her injured arm with her good one, the gun fell to the floor. When the gun hit the floor, it fired. The loud noise startled Al and she fell backward, landing hard in the floor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The people in MTAC had heard the shot and rushed from the room, heading in the direction the sound came from. They stopped on the catwalk to assess the situation. None had a weapon, and didn't want to rush into gunfire until they knew what was going on.

Then Tony saw his little sister laying in the floor and all the blood drained from his face, he ran as fast as he could down the stairs. The others were right behind him.

Tony dropped to his knees beside the young girl, who was sitting up by the time Tony reached her.

"What happened?" Tony asked, checking his sister for bullet holes or other injuries. "Are you okay? Where are your sisters?"

Al was still shocked and didn't answer right away. She looked Tony's eyes and saw the worry and fear in them.

"Tony." Gibbs said, picking up the fallen gun and glaring at the young girl. He then saw Tony's open desk drawer and the letter opener on the floor.

Several armed guards and agents raced into the room, their weapons drawn.

"It's okay." Gibbs told them, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. "Just a little mishap, nothing to worry about."

The guards and agents nodded, then left. By this time, Tony had also figured out what happened. He stood up and grabbed Al's good arm, pulling her up too. "What the hell were you thinking?" He shouted at her, his voice and eyes hard.

"I…I didn't mean for it to go off." She whispered, she had never seen Tony mad with her before and it was frightening. "I….I'm sorry.'

"Sorry?" Tony shouted. "You could have been killed!"

"Tony." Gibbs said gently, as he placed a firm hand on the younger man's arm. "You need to calm down."

Tony glared at him, his voice still shouting. "The hell I do!"

"Tony." Gibbs' voice was still soft. He nodded towards the girl and Tony looked at his sister. The ten-year-old was shaking a little and looked scared, he saw unshed tears in her eyes. Tony released her arm and sighed, he hadn't meant to scare her. He knew he was still too upset to deal with her now, he did need to calm down.

"Tim." He said, "Will you please take Al to integration room one?"

"Sure, Tony." Tim said, gently taking the girl's hand and leading her away.

Tony sank into his desk chair, feeling bad about yelling at Al. The young girl had been through hell and he had scared her.

"I will go and tell Cynthia that everything is okay." Jenny said, heading for the stairs. "She probably has Alexis and Kari hiding under her desk."

"I will go and…..do something." Ziva said, wanting to give Tony and Gibbs privacy.

"I yelled at her." Tony said, his voice soft and distant. "I scared her."

"Yeah, well she scared us first." Gibbs said.

"She's been through hell and I just scared her." Tony said. "Last night, I told Ducky that the girls needed structure and rules, but now…."

"They still do." Gibbs said. "They have to learn what is acceptable behavior and what is not. And as their guardian, that is your responsibility."

"I know." Tony stood up and started pacing in front of his desk, a million thoughts running through his mind. "But I think I should let this one slid, I mean, I never told her that guns were off limits."

Gibbs didn't say anything, he knew that the younger man needed to clear his mind.

"But she had to have already known that guns were dangerous." Tony continued talking. "And I already told her that the squad room was off limits unless we were with her. And I know she knew picking the lock on my desk was wrong."

He stopped pacing and looked at Gibbs, a slightly confused look on his face. "How the hell did she know how to pick a lock?"

"I have no idea."

"She has to learn to obey the rules and not put herself or others in danger." Tony said, making up his mind.

"Yes she does." Gibbs agreed. "And the yelling part, I yelled at Kelly before. When you see someone you truly love doing something that could hurt them, you react."

"You yelled at Kelly?" Tony asked, a little surprised. Gibbs was about the shortest tempered man he knew, unless he was dealing with kids. Tony had never seen him loose his patience with children.

"A few times." Gibbs said. "Including the time when she was seven and decided that it would be okay to try to open a can of speggatii-o's with a sharp knife."

"Done that before." Tony said. "Had to get three stitches in my finger."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

"Guess I better get this over with." Tony said, as he headed off towards the integration room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al walked with Tim to the integration room, trying not to cry. Tony was really mad at her, and she was afraid that he might send her away. She glanced at Tim and saw that he too looked angry, but his hold on her hand was gentle.

They made to the integration room and went inside, where Tom let go of her hand.

"Tim." Al said, in a soft voice.

"Yes."

"W…will Tony send me away?" She asked, then looked to the floor. She was afraid of the answer, and she didn't want him to see the tears that had started running down her cheeks.

Tim looked down at the young girl and his heart ached, especially when he saw her small shoulders shaking slightly as she cried. Tim knelt in front of the young girl and gently tilted her head up so they were eye level, then he gently wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Al." He said. "Tony loves you, you are his sister. Nothing you can or will ever do will change that fact. Tony's mad right now, and he has every right to be. What you did was very dangerous. But he was more scared then mad, you really shook him up."

"H..He doesn't hate me?" She asked, hoping the man was telling the truth.

"Tony could never hate you, none of us can."

He wrapped his arms around the young girl, careful not to hurt her injured arm, and she rested her head on his chest.

"Tony loves you, Al. He will forgive you and love you no matter what."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony walked towards the integration rooms and saw Tim walking his way.

"Tony." Tim said. "Before you talk to her, I need to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"Al….she…um." Tim wasn't sure exactly how to saw it.

"Spit it out Probie."

"Al asked me if you were going to send her away. She was afraid that you hated her."

"I could never send her away or hurt her." Tony said.

"I know, and I think Al knows now. She was just still shaken up from the gun going off. I just thought you needed to know."

"Thanks, Tim." Tony said, smiling.

"You're welcome."

The smile disappeared and Tony walked into the integration room, Al was standing against the far wall. Tony walked further into the room and pulled a chair out from the table. He moved it away from the table and sat down.

"Come here, Al." he said, his voice calm but stern.

The ten-year-old slowly walked to her big brother and stood in front of him. Tony gently tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"I love you very much, Al." He said. "And nothing will ever change that, nothing at all. I yelled at you because I was scared, when I saw you laying in the floor I thought you had been shot. And that scared the hell out of me, more then I have ever been scared before."

"I…I didn't mean for the gun to go off." She said.

"What happened? From the beginning."

"I was bored and decided to play in the squad room."

"Even though you knew it was off limits?"

"Yes Sir."

"What did you tell Cynthia?"

"That I had to go to the head."

"So you lied to her?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then what happened?"

"I wanted to play with your gun, so I picked the lock to your desk."

"How did you learn to do that?"

"A friend taught me last year, his brother taught him."

"Then what?"

"I started playing with the gun, pretending I was an NCIS agent. I hit my sore arm on the filing cabinet and dropped the gun. It went off and I fell backwards."

"So you lied to the woman who was in charge of watching you, went to the squad room which you knew was off limits, picked a lock on someone else's personal property, played with a gun which I'm sure you knew was off limits. Is that about right?"

"Yes Sir." She said, softly.

"Why?"

The young girl didn't answer, just hung her head.

"I asked a question." Tony said, sternly. "And I expect an answer."

"I wa…."

"Look at me."

All looked up and said, "I was just bored and thought it would be fun. I didn't mean for the gun to go off, I thought the safety was on."

"Do you know how easily you could have been shot, or could have shot someone else?" Tony asked, his voice stern. "I have seen a lot of accidents with guns, where the people never meant for anything bad to happen. Including a few years ago when I was a cop. A twelve-year-old boy was playing cops and robbers with his friend, using his Dad's gun. He accidentally shot his three-year-old sister in the back. The little girl will never be able to walk, she's paralyzed from the waist down. She has to live with that disability for the rest of her life, and her brother has to live with the fact that he caused it."

"I never thought of anything like that happening." Al said, a few tears running down her cheeks again.

"I know, but the spanking you're going to get will help you remember next time."

Al took a few steps back and her hands instantly flew to cover her backside.

"Come here Al."

Al didn't move.

"Now, Allison." The command was sterner and Al walked back over to her brother.

"Did your Mom ever spank you?" He asked.

"Yes Sir, all three of us." Al admitted.

Tony reached out and unbuttoned his sister's jeans, then pulled them down to her ankles. Then he gently picked her up and laid her across his knees, being careful not to jostle her injured arm. The main reason Tony pulled her jeans down was to make sure he didn't hit her too hard. He had never spanked anyone before and wasn't sure how much force to use. With her only wearing her panties, he could see how red her butt was getting.

Tony wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her in place, and rested a hand on her panties clad bottom. Then he raised his hand up and brought it down with a loud smack on her butt. The first smack was soon followed by several more. Tony could see her butt turning pink, then red under her white panties.

Al's butt was burning and she started squirming and whimpering, as the burn intensified. Within a few moments, she started crying softly, her butt felt as if it was on fire.

Tony started spanking her unprotected upper thighs and the cries turned into sobs. Tony stopped the spanking and gently stood the young girl up, and placed her in front of him. it hurt him to see her sobbing and knowing that he caused it. But he also knew that a sore bottom was nothing compared to what could have happened.

Tony wrapped his arms around the crying girl and she buried her face in his chest and cried.

"It's over, sport." Tony said softly, rubbing a gentle hand up and down her back. "It's all over, you're forgiven."

Tony continued to hold his sister until the crying stopped, then they pulled apart.

"No more guns." He said. "No more picking locks, no more lying, and no more wondering off on your own."

"Yes Sir." She said, as he gently wiped away the tears on her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you, Al."

"I love you too, Tony."

They hugged again, then pulled apart.

"Come on." Tony said. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Okay."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the squad room, Gibbs' phone rang and he answered it. He listened for a few moments, then slammed the receiver down hard.

"What's wrong, Boss?" Tim asked.

"That was a the warden from the federal prison DiNozzo Sr. was sent to."

"What happened?" Ziva asked.

"He escaped."

"How?" Tim wanted to know.

"Faked a heart attack." Gibbs said.

"Who faked a heart attack?" Tony asked, as he entered the squad room. When no one answered, he knew the answer. "He's out." He said. It was more of a statement then a question.

"We caught him once." Gibbs said, "We will catch him again."

Tony nodded, then turned and walked away. "I need to tell the girls."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you like it, more soon. Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

NCIS

Little Sisters And Big Trouble

Chapter # 10

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tony." Gibbs said, as Tony started to walk off. Tony stopped, but did not turn around. Gibbs walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Are you okay?" The older man asked.

"Yeah, I'm peachy." Tony said, sarcasm evident in his voice. "I just beat my sister. The same sister who used to be beat by her Father, the same Father who just escaped."

Gibbs reached out a hand and slapped him in the back of the head, then stepped forward, so their noses were almost touching.

"You did not beat her." He said.

"I made her cry." Tony said. He had thought he had done the right thing, up until he learned of their Father's escape. Now he wasn't sure, the girls had been through so much. Maybe he was too harsh with her.

"Okay, you beat her." Gibbs said, his voice hard. "You are a child abuser because you spanked her, guess that makes me a child abuser. I spanked Kelly a few times, I was a horrible Father. My old man was a child abuser too, he spanked me a hell of lot of times."

"Kelly and you had normal childhoods." Tony spat out, his voice just shy of a shout. "Al hasn't."

"I know she hasn't, I also know that she needs a normal childhood now. All three of them do, and I also know that you are very capable of giving them one. If you let them get away with things because of their past, what kind of future will they have? They need to know that someone cares enough about them to teach them right from wrong."

Tony knew Gibbs was right, he usually was. The younger man sighed and slumped against the wall.

"Every time we tell them that it's over, that bastard turns us into liars." Tony said.

"We'll catch him." Gibbs promised him. "He won't lay a finger on them."

Tony nodded, then stood up straight and headed towards Jenny's office, where the girls were.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cynthia and Alexis were sitting at the woman's desk, still talking makeup and clothes. Kari was laying on her stomach on the floor, drawing a picture. And Al was standing beside a table, playing a game of solitaire on a lap top computer.

Tony entered and Kari jumped up off the floor and ran to him, holding her picture out in front of her.

"Look Tony." She said. "I drew a picture of our family."

Tony knelt in front of her and smiled. "That is a very nice picture." He said. There were several stick people standing under a brightly colored rainbow.

"This is me." She said, pointing to a small pink figure. "This is Al, and Alexis. And this is you." Tony smiled at the stick figure representing him; the figure had a hand on the back of his head. "Why did Gibbs hit me?"

"You opened your big mouth." She giggled.

"I see, how about this one?" He asked about a figure that had a square in front of him.

"That's Tim, he's working on his computer. And this is Ziva. And this is Gibbs." Tony's smile grew when he saw the cup in Gibbs' hand, he figured it was coffee. "And this is Jimmy and Ducky, and this is Abby." Abby had large bat earrings on. "And this is Cynthia and Jenny."

"I really like your picture, baby girl." Tony hugged his youngest sister tightly, then released her and stood up. "Cynthia, can I use your office for a few moments?"

"Sure." She said, noticing the look in the agent's eyes. She knew something was wrong. "I need to stretch my legs anyway."

She left and Tony sat on the edge of her desk.

"What's up?" Alexis asked.

"He's done something to screw up our lives again." Al said, looking at Tony. "Hasn't he?"

"He escaped."

"How?" Alexis asked.

"Faked a heart attack."

"Will he come after us?" Kari asked.

"He won't get anywhere near you, I promise."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, Gibbs and the DiNozzo siblings once again went to Gibbs house. Gibbs figured that his house would be easier to guard then Ducky's much bigger house. It was late when they arrived, so the girls were told to go to bed. Gibbs and Tony went to the basement and worked on the boat.

"You know." Tony said. "The house that the girl's Mom bought has a large basement."

"Thinking about building your own boat?"

"Naw, but it is relaxing."

"How are you holding up?"

"Alright, I guess." Tony said. "Life sure can get complicated quickly."

"I know."

A high pitched shriek from upstairs had both men running up the basement stairs as fast as humanly possible, and bursting into the room that the girls were sleeping in. Both had their guns drawn, but quickly put them away at the sight before them.

Alexis was sitting on the bed, with a crying Kari sitting in her lap. The six-year-old had her face buried in the older girl's chest and her little hands clung to her. Alexis was gently rocking and rubbing a hand up and down her littlest sister's back. Al was sitting beside Alexis, her hand was gently stroking Kari's hair.

"She had a bad dream." Alexis said, as she rocked and comforted her sister.

Tony handed Gibbs his gun, then sat on the bed and gently took his youngest sister and set her in his lap. He hugged her close.

Gibbs quietly left the room, giving them their privacy.

Tony gently rocked his sister and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, baby girl." He said, softly. "No one's gonna hurt you, I promise."

"H…He hurt you." The little girl cried, her voice muffled in his chest. "Father shot you."

"Won't happen, Kari." Tony said. "It was just a dream, it's not real."

"Tony's right, Kari." Alexis said. "Gibbs, Tim, and Ziva have Tony's back. They won't let that happen."

"Yeah." Al agreed. "Father's no match for them."

The six-year-old quieted down and was soon sound asleep in her big brother's arms. Tony gently laid the sleeping child in the bed.

"Does she have nightmares a lot?" He asked the other two girls.

"Some." Alexis said. Then she looked down and added quietly, "All of us do."

"Nothing to be ashamed of." Tony assured her. "I have a few myself."

He tucked the girls into bed and sat on the edge of it, he stayed there until all three were sound asleep.

Tony left the bedroom and heard noises coming from the kitchen, he went in and found Gibbs sating at the counter.

"They okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're asleep." Tony sat down and ran a tired hand over his face. "I was so scared that the bastard got in here when I heard Kari scream."

"I know." Gibbs said. "I was too."

"Will it ever really be over?" Tony asked, looking into Gibb's eyes.

"Yes it will, Tony." The older man assured him, his voice confident. "I promise you that."

Tony nodded, then stood up. "See you in the morning, Boss."

"Night, Tony."

Gibbs watched the man he considered a son walk out. He vowed to himself that he would make sure that it would be over soon, one way or the other. He would not let that bastard keep terrorizing Tony and his sisters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Gibbs and the DiNozzo siblings walked into the squad room. Tim and Ziva were already there, each typing away at their computers.

"Girls." Tony said, after they all said their greetings. "Go and make sure Abby's working."

The girls left the room and headed towards Abby's lab.

"We spoke with DiNozzo Sr.'s lawyer last night." Ziva said. "He claims to not know where he is."

"We found a few leads." Tim said, "But they were all dead ends."

"We will find him." Ziva said, looking at Tony.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day was spent searching for leads on where DiNozzo Sr. was, and preparing for a stakeout of the waterfront. The Son's Of A New World were supposed to pick up the shipment of rifles and sniper equipment that night. Gibbs, Tony, Tim, and Ziva were ready to head there now.

"You sure you're up for this?" Gibbs asked Tony, as they entered the elevator.

"Yeah." Tony said. "I won't let him stop me from doing my job or living my life."

Gibbs nodded, but decided to keep a close watch on the younger man. He saw the looks on Tim's and Ziva's faces and knew that they came to the same decision.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later, the group was still at the docks. The ship that they believed contained the stolen weapons was under close surveillance. They had not boarded the vessel yet, in fear that the bad guys also had the ship under surveillance.

Tony and Gibbs were crouched behind some crates, Tim and Ziva were a few yards away behind another pile of crates.

"I hate waiting." Tony mumbled. "I wish they'd hurry up."

"I think you just got your wish." Gibbs said, as a black van pulled to a stop in front of the dock. "Stand by." He ordered.

They watched as five men climbed out of the van, they looked around then boarded the ship. A few minutes later, they reemerged, each carrying crates.

"Move in." Gibbs ordered.

"NCIS!" He shouted as the four leaped from their hiding places and aimed their guns at the startled men. "Federal Agents, freeze!" Tony shouted.

The men dropped the crates and raised their hands, they knew there was no way they could shoot their selves out. Since their guns were tucked into their pants.

"Slowly remove your weapons." Gibbs ordered. "Thumb and forefinger."

The men did as they were told, laying the guns on the ground. The five men were quickly searched and cuffed.

"Looks like the Intel was right." Tony said, as he opened one of the crates and pulled out a rifle. "Pretty high tech."

Before anyone could answer, Gibbs felt a hot pain sear through his left shoulder.

"Shooter!" He yelled, as he clasped a hand to the wound to stop the bleeding.

Everyone took cover and tried to find the shooter, but they found nothing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later, the gang returned to NCIS. Gibbs' arm was in a sling. Abby and the girls were standing in front of the large plasma screen, a remote control was in Abby's and Alexis' hands.

"Um….hi." Abby said, as he quickly turned the racing game off. Then she saw Gibbs. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." Gibbs assured her. "Just a flesh wound."

"You've got a sling like Al's." Kari said.

"Better keep it on." Al said. "Ducky tends to get a little grumpy if you don't."

"I know." Gibbs sighed, he knew that he would have to endure an exam by his old friend once he saw him.

"Come on girls." Tony said, "Gather your things."

"You sure you're okay, Gibbs?" Abby asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine Abbs." Gibbs assured her again.

Gibbs spent two hours integrating the five men they arrested at the dock, but they would not talk. He fianly decided to call it a night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Gibbs and the DiNozzo's left, Tim and Ziva both sat back down at their desks.

"Gibbs said to go home." Abby said. "Aren't you going?"

"No." Tim and Ziva both answered.

"Me neither." Abby smiled. "We have a bad guy to find."

The three friends went to work, searching for any leads that would tell them where DiNozzo Sr. was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later. Tim and Ziva were still at their desks. Abby ran into the squad room, sliding to a stop in front of Tim's desk.

"You're never going to believe what I found." She said, breathing hard, she had ran the entire way from her lab to the squad room. "I was looking for leads to find DiNozzo Sr., but wasn't having any luck. So I went ahead and started processing the evidence from the dock, and that's when I found it."

"Found what?" McGee asked.

"A finger print on one of the shells that was recovered."

"Find a match?" Ziva asked.

"Yep, Edward Hanson."

"Hanson?" Ziva asked. "Is he related to Thadas Hanson?"

"His son." Was Abby's reply. "DiNozzo Sr.'s Lawyer's son was the shooter."

"DiNozzo Sr. must have been the one who sold the rifles and sniper equipment." Tim said. "I'll find Hanson." Then he started typing away at his computer. After a moment, he picked up the remote and the information appeared on the plasma.

"Edward Hanson, AKA Fast Eddie. He has been in and out of jail since he was seventeen. Drug procession, DWI, armed robbery, assault, resisting arrest, among other crimes. He got out of prison on a five year stretch three months ago, his parole officer hasn't heard from him."

"Then how are we going to find him?" Abby asked. "He might know where DiNozzo Sr. is."

"We could haul in his Father." Ziva suggested. "Thadas Hanson may know where his son is."

"I've got a better idea." Tim said, standing up and heading toward the integration rooms. The two women were following him. "Ziva, which guy seemed the most likely to crack?"

"Harry Grant." Ziva said, catching on to what Tim had planned. "But even he will not be easy."

Tim went into the integration room that held the man, Ziva and Abby went to the observation room.

"Bout time." Grant said, "Are you planning on making me stay in here all night?"

"Yes." Tim said, sitting across from the man. "I plan on you sitting in here until your transfer."

"I have rights!" the man shouted. "I want a lawyer!"

"No can do." Tim said, his voice calm.

"I have the right to a lawyer!"

"No you don't." Tim said. "Terrorists have no rights."

"I ain't a terrorist." Grant said. "You can not call the Son's Of A New World a terrorist group, we have done nothing illegal."

"Don't really care." Tim said. "We have evidence connecting you to Anthony DiNozzo Sr."

"Who?" Grant asked, trying to sound as calm as Tim. But failing, he was starting to squirm.

"A man with known terrorist connections." Tim said. "You will be sent to Leavenworth."

"No way." Grant said, his eyes wide. "Let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Name it."

"I want to know where DiNozzo is."

"If I tell you?"

"We'll leave all mention of terrorists off the list of charges."

"He went to kill his kids." Grant said, eager to cooperate. "Him and Eddie."

Tim jumped from the chair and rushed out of the room, Ziva and Abby were already in the hall. Ziva had her cell phone to her ear.

"They are not picking up." She said.

"Let's go."

Ziva and Tim ran to grab their guns and badges, leaving a very scared Abby behind.

"Please get there in time." Abby said, squeezing her eyes shut. "Save them."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

More soon, hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

NCIS

Little Sisters And Big Trouble

Chapter # 11

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gibbs and the DiNozzo siblings walked into Gibbs' house and the two men immediately noticed that something was wrong, then they heard a very faint sound coming from further inside the house. Both men grabbed their guns and were about to shove the girls back out of the house, but a man with a gun stepped into the doorway blocking their retreat.

"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." A familiar voice said, they turned and saw DiNozzo Sr. standing there. He too had a gun trained on them.

Tony aimed his gun at the man at the door, and Gibbs aimed his at DiNozzo Sr.

"Drop your guns, boys." DiNozzo Sr. said with a smile. Then he pointed the gun at Alexis' head. "I know you want to shoot me, Gibbs. But I doubt that you will risk the bitch getting her pretty little head blown off."

"She's your daughter." Gibbs hissed, really wanting to shoot the man.

"Then I have the right to kill her."

Tony took a step sideways and put himself between his oldest sister and his Father. He was terrified of his Father, but he had to protect his sisters.

"I'd just assume shooting you." His Father said.

"How about the little one?" The man at the door asked, aiming his gun at Kari. "Mind if I shoot her?"

"Not at all, Eddie." DiNozzo Sr. said.

Gibbs and Tony knew that they had no choice, they slowly lowered their guns to the floor.

Eddie walked the rest of the way into the house and closed the door behind him.

"You cost me a lot of money." DiNozzo Sr. said. "And a lot of trouble."

"Let the girls go." Gibbs said. "They are of no use to you."

"And you are?"

"I'm a federal agent, not many cops will shoot at you if you're standing behind me."

"They won't shoot if we're standing behind a couple kids." Eddie said.

Eddie walked over and stood beside DiNozzo Sr. Gibbs and Tony stood facing them, the girls were behind the two men.

Gibbs phone started ringing, then Tony's.

"Looks like someone's trying to get a hold of you." DiNozzo Sr. said.

Gibbs' house phone started ringing.

"They really want to talk to them." Eddie said, a little nervously. "They may come by and check on them."

"We'll be long gone by then." DiNozzo Sr. said. "All they will find will be five dead bodies." He motioned with his gun, "You five move over there, away from the door."

They did as they were told, Tony and Gibbs making sure that the girls stayed behind them.

Gibbs looked at Tony and noticed the ever so slight nod. Then both men lunged forward and tackled the startled men, all four fell to the ground.

Alexis quickly shoved the younger girls into an open door that lead to the kitchen, then she and Al put a chair in front of the door, jamming it under the knob.

Tony tackled Eddie and grabbed for the gun, but in the struggle, the gun slid across the floor and landed out of reach from both struggling men. They rolled around in the floor for a few moments, and then Tony landed a powerful punch to the other man's jaw. Eddie's head jerked back, then his head hit the floor and his body went limp. Tony quickly jumped up, rolled the man over, and cuffed him. Then he turned to his Father and Gibbs, who were still rolling in the floor.

Gibbs Tackled DiNozzo Sr., and like Tony and Eddie, they struggled for the gun. Gibbs was an excellent fighter, but his injured shoulder hindered his abilities. DiNozzo Sr. landed a hard punch to Gibbs' shoulder and the man grunted in pain, and then landed a punch to the other man's jaw. Then the two men went back to rolling around on the floor. DiNozzo Sr. once again landed a hard punch to Gibbs' injured shoulder, causing the man to once again grunt in pain. Then DiNozzo Sr. got the upper hand and managed to get to his feet, still holding the gun. He aimed the gun at Gibbs, who was still on the floor.

Tony saw his Father stand up, and saw him aim the gun at his boss and friend. Tony started towards him, but his Father held out a hand and glared at him. "Stop." He commanded, and Tony obeyed. "You stay right there, boy." His Father's voice was hard and Tony couldn't make his legs work, he stopped in his tracks and didn't move. He just watched.

"You see, Gibbs." DiNozzo Sr. said, sneering at the man on the floor. "I have complete control over him."

Tony silently ordered his legs to work, for his body to react. But he was scared. And he hated himself for that fear.

"Goodbye Gibbs." DiNozzo Sr. said, as his finger started to squeeze the trigger.

Tony looked at his mentor laying on the floor and took a deep breath, it was now or never. He had to save his friend, he had to.

The younger man lunged for his Father, taking him by surprise. They wrestled for the gun, which fell to the floor. The two men landed punches to one another, but neither slowed in their struggle. DiNozzo Sr. landed a hard punch to Tony's jaw, and the younger man staggered backwards and slumped against a wall in a daze.

Alexis slowly removed the chair and peeked out into the living room, she saw Tony slumped against the wall and her Father walking towards him. "Stay here." She ordered her younger sisters, then she ran into the living room and jumped onto his back.

The teen wrapped her arms around her father's neck tightly and started kicking him in the backs of his legs as hard as she could. The man's legs buckled under him and he almost fell, but he managed to regain his balance. He grabbed his daughter's arm and slung her over his shoulder, causing her to land in the floor with a loud thump.

Al saw her sister hit the ground and ran into the room, with Kari behind her. Al jumped onto the couch, then onto her Father's back. She too wrapped her good arm as tightly around his neck as hard as she could. Kari grabbed the man's leg and sank her teeth into his calf, causing him to curse loudly.

By then, Alexis had gotten up and ran back over. She started punching the man as hard as she could, aiming for his stomach.

Tony smiled at the sight before him. "Clear girls." He ordered, and they all scattered away. Alexis aimed a well placed kick to her Father's groin before moving away.

Tony then punched the man a few times and DiNozzo Sr. landed on the floor, and didn't move. He was out cold.

"We did it." Al said, a little surprised. "We actually did it."

"Sure did." Tony agreed, then he turned to check on Gibbs. The older man was sitting in a chair, a large smile on his face. He had watched the entire fight between them.

The door burst open, splintering at the hinges. Tim and Ziva rushed in, guns drawn. They saw the two men in the floor, and put their guns away.

"It appears as if we missed the fun, McGee." Ziva said.

"Ziva broke the door, Boss." Tim said, earning him a glare from the woman.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, everyone was in the squad room. Ducky had checked them all out and declared that they were okay. Gibbs had a black eye, and a split lip. Tony had a black eye, a split lip, and a large bruise on his jaw. Alexis had a split lip. Al and Kari were unhurt.

Abby kept moving from person to person, hugging them tightly and making certain that they were okay.

"It is over." Alexis said. "Even if he does manage to escape again, we aren't scared of him. he has no control over us."

"I doubt him trying anything else." Gibbs said, as he picked up Kari and tickled her, causing the little girl to giggle. "Jaws here scared him." Then he sat her back on her feet and added. "And he knows that she's still got some baby teeth. He won't want to mess with her once her permanent teeth grow in."

"He won't want to mess with these two either." Tony said, wrapping an arm around the other two girls' shoulders.

"I will make sure that he is placed in maximum security." Jenny said. "I sent agents to pick up Thadas Hanson, he is in lockup. He admitted to giving DiNozzo Sr. a tablet that mimics the symptoms of a heart attack. Him, and his son are also going away."

"So we shut down an anti-government group." Tony said. "Took out an arms dealer, a crooked lawyer, and his son. I think we deserve a vacation."

"I will consider giving you the weekend off." Jenny said, with a smile. "But first, you have paperwork to do."

That statement earned some groans of protest.

"Come on girls." Ducky said, "Let's leave them to their tasks." He too was smiling.

"They helped beat him up." Tony protested. "They should help with the paperwork."

"Yeah." McGee agreed. "Ziva and me didn't show up till it was all over."

"And broke my door." Gibb said, glaring at him.

"Starting my paperwork now, Boss." Tim said, quickly.

Gibbs turned his glare to Ziva.

"As am I."

Then the glare turned to Tony.

"I had nothing to do with the door, Boss."

Gibbs continued to glare at him.

"Paperwork it is, Boss."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END

I plan on writing more stories with the girls, but this is the end of the first one. Please let me know what you think and if you are interested in reading more in this universe.

I am currently working on another story that has nothing to do with this one, but I promise I will get back to them a little later. I already have a few ideas floating in my head about Tony and the girls.


End file.
